Beyond Thoughts and Action
by yo yo jiminie
Summary: if the only way to see you is to die. then i'll keep doing it only to see you.
1. Chapter 1

BRAAKK!

'KYAAAA!'

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya, terkaget mendengar suara benda yang terbanting cukup keras. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang kamarnya.

"eomma?" Jimin memanggil eommanya dan ia tidak mendengar sahutan dari eommanya.

"appa?!" berharap ada sahutan dari appanya. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada sahutan

Perasaan Jimin mulai tidak enak, ia memberanikan diri untuk turun ke lantai 1 rumahnya dan saat ia sudah menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, Jimin menahan nafasnya. Tidak- ia tidak menahannya. Tapi ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, saat didepan matanya ia melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Andwae... ini tidak mungkin." Jimin mendekati mayat kedua orangtuanya.

"ini mimpi, ini tidak mungkin terjadi." Jimin terjatuh melihat kedua orangtuanya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Air mata sudah tidak dapat ia bendung, ia menangis bersimpuh di depan mayat kedua orangtuanya.

"EOMMA!? APPA?! Bangun! Bangun! APPA! Hiks hiks- bangun. Eomma hiks- bangun eomma. Jebal hiks ba-bangunlah" suara Jimin semakin kecil sementara kenyataan semakin besar melingkupinya seakan memberikan realita yang pahit untuknya.

Jimin mencium bau asap dari luar rumahnya dan saat ia melihat ke atas, ia tersadar bahwa rumahnya terbakar. Api mulai menyebar, memakan seluruh benda yang ada didekatnya. Jimin diam dan membiarkan dirinya terbakar oleh api.

"appa~ eomma~ jimin mencintai kalian. Tunggulah... Jimin akan segera bertemu dengan kalian.." Jimin tersenyum lirih, ia sudah mati lebih dulu sebelum api melahap dirinya. Ia kehilangan jiwanya... kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, meskipun panas api telah menelan tubuhnya membuatnya terbakar.

-YO JMIN-

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, dan-

'tunggu! Kenapa aku masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?' jimin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, melihat secara keseluruhan tubuhnya. Apakah ada luka bakar atau apapun itu... nihil. Tidak ada luka apapun pada dirinya. Tubuhnya masih bersih.

'apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Eomma dan appa? Seharusnya mereka masih hidup!' jimin keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan berlari dan betapa kagetnya ia. Bukan kedua orangtuanya yang ia temukan tapi justru 6 pria yang ia tidak ketahui siapa mereka.

"Oh.. hai. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan yang duduk menghadap TV LED didepannya sambil tersenyum. Jimin mengangguk.

"kalian semua... kalian semua siapa?" jimin bertanya dan keenam pria yang ada disana tersenyum.

"kemarilah, lebih baik kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Sahut seseorang dengan bentuk wajah oval

Jimin menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"baik, dimulai dari aku. Sesuai dengan umurku yang lebih tua dari kalian. Namaku Seokjin, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Jin." Jin tersenyum dengan ramah kepada Jimin. Lalu, Jimin menjatuhkan tatapannya ke salah satu dari mereka yang wajahnya oval

"aku hoseok, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil J-Hope atau hobbi atau apalah terserah dirimu. Hehehehe" ceria. Kata itulah yang pertama kali menggambarkan seorang J-Hope. Jimin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku Yoongi, panggil saja Suga." Suga menyahut dengan datar dan Jiminpun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"aku Namjoon selaku yang bertanggung jawab disini." Jimin segera melihat kearah Namjoon yang memamerkan senyum berdimple miliknya.

"aku Taehyung.. ehm, panggil aku V saja lebih mudah." Seseorang dengan senyum kotaknya bernama V memperkenalknan dirinya dengan lucu. Jimin yang melihatnya jadi gemas.

"dan aku Jungkook. Aku yang termuda disini walaupun muka Suga hyung lebih muda dibanding aku." Jimin menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada Jungkook yang memperkenalkan diri dan Jimin hanya melihatnya sambil menganggukan kepala.

"jadi, siapa namamu?" Jin bertanya kepada Jimin

"jimin- Park Jimin." Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit canggung.

"bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Dimana orangtuaku?" jimin bertanya kepada mereka. Mereka menatap jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu tersenyum.

"Park Jimin, kedua orangtuamu sudah meninggal." Jawab Namjoon

Jimin tidak percaya akan hal ini, "Ba-" ucapan Suga memotong ucapan Jimin, "jika kau bertanya bagaimana caramu untuk tetap hidup saat kau membiarkan api membakar tubuhmu. Itu karena, pada saat itu belum waktunya untukmu untuk mati. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada kami."

Jimin tidak mengerti maksud mereka.

"apa maksud kalian?"

"orangtuamu memang sudah harus meninggal pada waktu itu Jimin. Itu sudah jalan untuk mereka meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Sedangkan dirimu, belum waktunya untuk mati pada saat itu." Jelas J-Hope

"dan jika kamu berada disini, maka Tuhan telah memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk hidup dan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Lanjut J-Hope

"itupun juga berlaku untuk kami. Hanya saja, kami belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah kami disini. Karena, untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami. Kami membutuhkan 1 orang terakhir yaitu kamu" Namjoon melanjutkan.

"aku?" jimin semakin bingung dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

"bagaimana bisa kalian membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian? Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mengenal kalian." Jimin menjawab

"percaya atau tidak Jimin. Kami semua berasal pada di dunia paralel yang berbeda. Kau pernah mendengar dunia paralel kan? Sebuah dunia diamana kamu hidup sebagai orang lain di setiap dunianya." Jawab V

"lalu? Itu masih tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa disini." Jimin sungguh bingung dengan semua ini sampai-sampai ia melupakan kasus mengenai kedua orangtuanya

"kau ada disetiap kasus yang menimpa kami Jimin dan pada setiap kasus, namamu bukan Jimin. Kami mengetahui hal ini, karena kami sudah lebih lama disini dibandingkan dirimu. Kau berperan penting dalam setiap kasus yang ada Jimin. Kau adalah saksi dari semua kasus yang membawa kami kesini." Jungkook menjelaskan semuanya.

Apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh mereka perlahan-lahan membuat Jimin paham, "jadi aku adalah orang yang kalian kenal saat kalian berada di dunia kalian? Begitukah?"

Mereka semua mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "apa peranku dalam kehidupan kalian? Sepenting itukah sampai-sampai menungguku untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian?"

Mereka melihat Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. V berjalan mendekati Jimin lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jimin.

"penting, sangat penting. Sehingga aku mau menukarkan nyawaku hanya untukmu, jimin."

Jimin tertegun dan ia tidak tau peran apa yang ia mainkan dalam kehidupan V sehingga membuat sentuhan yang V berikan pada Jimin membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"ehem." Jimin tersadar saat mendengar suara deheman dari sampingnya, ia melihat Jin menatap V dengan kilatan sinis yang terlihat di matanya. Jimin segera mendorong V agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Jimin, kau memiliki peran yang sama dalam kehidupan kami... kau adalah-" namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan menggantung selagi ia menarik nafas untuk menyiapkan diri melihat reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Jimin.

"istri kami." Namjoon melanjutkan jawabannya.

"HAH!?" Jimin terkaget dengan jawaban Namjoon

'what the hell? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi istri mereka kalau aku sendiri adalah pria dan mereka pria?'

Jimin bersiap untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya

"bagaimana bisa aku menjadi istri kalian? Bagaimana bisa?! Aku pria, kalian juga pria! Apa kalian kira aku akan percaya begitu saja? Aku masih normal, aku masih menyukai wanita." Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit bentakkan

"kau boleh tidak percaya sekarang Jimin. Tapi kami memiliki bukti bahwa kami adalah suamimu." Jungkook menjawab dengan ringan

Jimin tidak percaya ini akan terjadi. Apakah Tuhan tidak puas dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap orangtuanya. Kenapa Ia harus memberikan jalan seperti ini. 'Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal' batin Jimin.

Kepala Jimin semakin pusing dan tubuhnya entah mengapa makin melemas. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Suga.

"bawalah dia ke kamarnya. Ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi disini, dan ia masih terlalu shock akan kenyataan yang ia alami." Kata Jin

"ya, ia masih belum siap dengan kenyataan bahwa kita adalah suaminya." Sahut Jungkook

Terpancar kesedihan disetiap mata orang yang ada disana, terkecuali Jimin yang pingsan dan Suga yang membawa Jimin ke kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, Suga telah kembali dari kamar Jimin

"sudahlah. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Kita jelaskan semuanya besok." Kata suga setelah ia membawa Jimin kekamar Jimin

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai membereskan ruang tengah yang mereka pakai tadi lalu kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Berhubung aku masih baru disini, dan ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfict dan mempublishnya. Saya minta saran dan kritik yang membangun ya. Terserah mau tentang apapun. Boleh tentang storynya, tata bahasanya dkk.

Biar sopan saya perkenalkan diri dulu ya,

Namaku Rin (bukan nama asli) lahir di Mojokerto, 26 Oktober 1998

Sekolah di Surabaya dan sekarang masih SMA

Aku adalah pencinta uke!Jimin sejati

Dan suka pasangin Jimin sama siapapun di BTS bahkan aku pernah ngepasangin Jimin sama manajernya. Hehehehe

Jadi sekian... mohon sarannya 3


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

This is YAOI BTS PAIRING

'...' = batin ; pikiran

"..." = percakapan

"...min"

"Jimin..."

"eungh~~" Jimin bergerak dalam tidurnya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat Suga berada didepannya.

"Suga-ssi?" Jimin menyebut nama Suga dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Panggil hyung saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih merasa pusing?" Suga bertanya dengan sedikit nada kekhawatiran, hanya sedikit hampir tidak ketara. Tapi Jimin cukup peka untuk menangkap rasa khawatir Suga.

"hmm.. sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Hanya saja, kepalaku masih sedikit berat, h-hyung." Jimin agak tersendat saat akan memanggil Suga sebagai hyung.

Suga mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap surai hitam Jimin, mengelusnya pelan lalu tersenyum

"bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang mandilah, tadi Seokjin sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah mandi, segera turun ke bawah. Kita akan sarapan bersama."

"oke hyung~~" Jimin menjawab dengan senyuman. Suga sempat terpana untuk beberapa detik karena senyuman Jimin. Betapa miripnya senyuman Jimin dengan mendiang istrinya. Tangan Suga perlahan-lahan terangkat, membelai pipi Jimin dan menatap mata Jimin dengan lembut.

"h-hyung? W-waeyo?" Jimin gugup melihat tatapan yang Suga berikan pada Jimin. Suga tersentak saat mendengar Jimin bertanya kepadanya.

"a-ani, gwaenchanayo. Hanya saja tadi ada bekas air liur di pipimu." Suga yang gugup akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong kepada Jimin. Suga bisa melihat pipi Jimin memerah karena malu.

"AH! Hyung~~~" Jimin segera menutupi pipinya yang katanya Suga ada bekas air liurnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"kkkk~" melihat Jimin seperti itu entah mengapa membuat Suga merasa bahagia. Mengingatkannya pada setiap pagi yang ia lewati dengan isrinya dulu.

-YO JMIN-

.

Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan ia masih mengeringkan badannya di kamar mandi. Ya, Jimin masih telanjang di dalam kamar mandi. Ia membelitkan handuknya ke daerah pinggangnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Namjoon.

"Eoh? Selamat pagi Namjoon-ssi." Jimin menyapa Namjoon. Namjoon yang merasa namanya disebutpun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

'Oh Tuhan~~' Namjoon membatin saat ia melihat tubuh Jimin yang habis mandi. Namjoon merasa gugup sekarang.

'tubuhnya ramping sekali. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat sangat halus.' Batin namjoon sekarang. Ia bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Jimin sekarang.

"Namjoon-ssi?" jimin memanggil nama Namjoon dengan bingung. 'apa ada yang salah? Aku menyapanya dengan benar kan?' jimin membatin

"a-ah. Ya- S-selamat pagi, Jimin. Segeralah pakai baju. Kau akan terkena flu jika terlalu lama seperti itu." Namjoon menunjuk ke arah dada Jimin. Jimin yang sadar bahwa ia masih menggunakan handuk sebagai satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnyapun segera masuk kekamarnya.

Tak lama setelah Jimin memasuki kamarnya, Jimin harus kembali lagi keluar dan memanggil Namjoon

"Namjoon-ssi!" Jimin sedikit beteriak karena Namjoon sudah berada agak jauh dari tempat Jimin. Tepatnya sekarang Namjoon ada didekat tangga di ujung lorong.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jimin lalu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "kenapa?!" Namjoon sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya melihat cukup jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan Jimin.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Namjoon, masih menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namjoon sedikit menelan ludahnya saat Jimin berjalan semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Namjoon-ssi" jimin memanggil nama Namjoon dengan pelan.

"y-ya? Ke-kenapa?"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Namjoon. Namjoon bisa merasakan pancaran mata Jimin yang memelas.

"Namjoon-ssi, aku tidak punya baju disini. Bisakah aku pinjam salah satu bajumu?" jimin bertanya kepada Namjoon dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin. Sebenarnya, malu juga untuk meminjam baju kepada orang yang baru kemarin dia kenal kemarin. Tapi ini adalah pilihan terbaik dari yang terburuk dibandingkan harus turun kebawah dengan keadaan setengah telanjang mengingat bahwa mereka semua tidak normal.

Namjoon melonngo mendengar pernyataan beserta pertanyaan yang diberikan Jimin dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, Namjoon menjawab Jimin.

"boleh. Tunggulah dikamarmu. Nanti aku bawakan."

"oke. Namjoon-ssi? Bisakah aku memanggilmu hyung? Kelihatannya kamu lebih tua..."

"boleh. Panggil aku hyung dan aku memang lebih tua dibanding dirimu Jimin. Tapi kamu lebih tua dibandingkan Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"oke hyung, aku tunggu." Jimin tersenyum lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

-YO JMIN-

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang terlalu besar untuk badan Jimin. Secara Namjoon jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Jimin, jadi hal yang masuk akalh bila baju yang ia pakai sekarang terlalu besar.

Jimin menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur untuk ikut sarapan dengan yang lainnya.

"selamat pagi semua~" jimin menyapa 6 orang yang ada di meja makan sambil tersenyum.

"pagi jim" taehyung balas menyapa Jimin

"ada apa dengan bajumu?" Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin

"eoh? Aku kan tidak punya baju disini. Jadi ya aku pinjam Namjoon hyung saja." Jelas Jimin

"ooohh~~ lain kali pinjam punya Suga hyung saja. Kelihatannya ukurannya denganmu hampir sama." Jawab Jungkook

"lho? Memangnya kenapa dengan yang ini?" Jimin bertanya-tanya sambil menggeser kursinya disebelah Jin

"tidak masalah kalau kamu mau memakai itu Jimin. Hanya saja, kamu perlu ingat bahwa kami disini adalah suamimu dan dengan kamu menggunakan baju seperti itu membuka peluang kami untuk... yah... itulah. Kamu tahu kan?" Seokjin menjelaskan kepada Jimin sambil memberikan Jimin sepiring nasi

Jimin yang paham maksud Seokjinpun memerah. Ia lupa akan kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalh istri dari mereka di dunia mereka. Jimin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"hyungdeul, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita membelikan Jimin pakaian? Kasihan juga Jimin kalau harus pinjam baju terus." Jungkook memberi saran

"nah, aku juga mau berkata seperti itu." Hoseok menyahuti, "yang jelas Jimin tidak bisa ikut kita beli baju. Tidak mungkin kita mengajak Jimin membeli baju dengan pakaian seperti itu." Lanjut Hoseok

"salah satu dari kita harus stay dirumah ini bersama Jimin." Tanpa melihatpun Jimin sudah tahu siapa yang menjawab pernyataan Hoseok tadi. Suara datar yang khas ini pasti milih Yoongi.

"aku saja yang stay dirumah." Jawab Jungkook

"baiklah, setelah makan pagi kita akan pergi. Oh ya Jimin, berapa ukuran ehem- celana dalammu?" Seojin bertanya. Hoseok yang sedang menyuruput kuah supnya sedikit tersedak

"uhuk- t- uhuk tolong air"jimin segera mengambilkan air untuk Hoseok, melihat wajah Hoseok memerah entah karena tersedak atau karena ukuran celana dalam Jimin.

"hmmm, belikan yang M saja hyung." Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit malu. Hei siapa yang tidak malu harus memberitahukan ukuran celana dalam kepada orang yang baru kamu kenal kemarin huh?

" hoseok hyung~" jimin memanggil hoseok

"kenapa?" Hoseok menanggapi panggilan Jimin.

"kalian bisa beli baju dapat uang dari mana?"

"kami bekerja tentunya."

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"hmm? Apa kamu lupa, hari ini kan hari sabtu. Tempat kerja kami menerpakan sistem fullday. Jadi hari Sabtu dan Minggu libur."

"oooh begitu, kelihatannya aku juga harus mulai bekerja." Jimin berbicara dengan suara pelan tapi hoseok cukup jelas mendengar pernyataan Jimin

"tidak perlu, minnie" Hoseok menanggapi

"waeyo hyung? Aku kan tidak mungkin merepotkan kalian terus."

"bukan masalah. Dikehidupan kami sebelumnya, kami juga bekerja untukmu." Jelas Hoseok

"ya, kamu tidak perlu bekerja Jimin." Sahut Namjoon

Jimin menunduk memikirkan perkataan Namjoon dan Hoseok

"tapi aku tidak suka menganggur di rumah sendirian." Jimin menggerutu

"apa aku mulai cari tahu tentang penyelesaian masalah ini?" jimin masih menggerutu dan tanpa sadar ia makan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka melihat Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tersenyum, Jimin tampak begitu lucu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"baik. Jimin tidak akan bekerja. Tapi jimin akan cari tahu cara kita supaya bisa kembali ke dunia kita masing-masing." Jimin akhirnya membuat keputusan finalnya. Seluruh penghuni yang ikut makan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"dan Jimin tidak menerima protes." Jimin segera melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia melihat Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"terserah kamu, Jimin. Kamu bisa pakai ruang komputer di sebelah kamar Suga." Jin menjawab pernyataan Jimin

"oke hyung~~"

"sekarang makan makananmu, min."

Jimin sadar bahwa makanannya masih sisa banyak maka ia memakannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru melihat semua orang yang makan hampir selesai. Hanya dia saja yang masih sisa banyak. Jimin tidak suka makan sendirian, Jimin tidak suka melakukan semuanya sendirian.

-YO JMIN-

Sekarang, semua orang sedang pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli baju dan tinggallah Jimin dengan Jungkook berdua dirumah ini.

"jungkook~~" jimin memanggil Jungkook

"ya, hyungie? Wae?" jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Jimin membawa gulingnya ke kamar Jungkook.

"boleh aku masuk?" jimin bertanya kepada Jungkook

"jimin tidak suka sendirian..." jimin melanjutkan ucapannya

"kkkkk~ masuklah" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh saat melihat wajah memelas Jimin dihadapannya.

"Wooooo... kamarmu sangat rapi." Jimin menatap takjub kamar Jungkook

"hmmmm? Yah, aku bukan orang yang suka bersih-bersih. Jadi dibandingkan meletakkan barang-barangku sembarangan lebih baik aku meletakkannya langsung ke tempat aslinya. Aku tidak suka jika pada akhirnya harus bersih-bersih." Jelas Jungkook

"kenapa bisa begitu?" jimin bertanya

"karena dulu, istriku yang akan membereskan kamar kami." Jawab Jungkook

Jimin tersedak mendengarnya. Karena secara tidak langsung, Jungkook keberadaan Jimin di masa lalunya. Jimin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu,

"hei, jungkook. Kalau tidak salah, kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu punya bukti bahwa aku adalah istrimu. Bolehkah aku melihat bukti itu?"

Jungkook melihat Jimin lalu tersenyum tipis, "tunggu, akan kuambilkan."

"ini.." jungkook menyerahkan bukti itu kepada Jimin. Jimin membelalakkan matanya melihat bukti tersebut

"ini... bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ah~~~~ maafkan!

Updatenya telat banget kan ya?

Huks~~ pasti lama banget

Soalnya Rin ada UTS sih. Masa habis UTS selesai besoknya sudah harus ulangan lagi

UH fisika lagi, belum lagi ngumpulin tugas laporan biologi kimia sama b ing.

Sedih banget..

Ini kelihatannya TBCnya nggak enak banget

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangung ya , Chingu.

Dan, bagi yang masih UTS.. semangat ya. Semoga nggak ada yang remidi. AMIN

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Preview:

" _hei, jungkook. Kalau tidak salah, kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu punya bukti bahwa aku adalah istrimu. Bolehkah aku melihat bukti itu?"_

 _Jungkook melihat Jimin lalu tersenyum tipis, "tunggu, akan kuambilkan."_

" _ini.." jungkook menyerahkan bukti itu kepada Jimin. Jimin membelalakkan matanya melihat bukti tersebut_

" _ini... bagaimana bisa?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa?" jungkook bertanya kepada Jimin, karena Jimin terlihat begitu kaget dengan bukti yang ia berikan.

"ini.. ini foto pernikahan 'kita'?" Jimin menatap Jungkook meminta kepastian

"ya, kau tampak begitu cantik dan mempesona saat itu. Walaupun awalnya kau tidak mau menggunakan gaun yang sudah kubeli, tapi pada akhirnya kau mau juga memakainya." Jungkook tersenyum begitu lembut melihat foto pernikahannya tersebut. Kenangan manis akan kehidupannya dengan istrinya (bisa kita bilang Jimin sekarang?) begitu bahagia, sebelum semua kejadian itu terjadi.

"jungkook-ah, kalau kamu tidak keberatan. Bisakah kamu menceritakan padaku, bagaimana caramu ehmm... me-meninggal?" Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Jimin saat Jimin menanyakan hal itu. Hal yang selama ini ingin ia lupakan.

"a-ah, kalau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Jimin tidak akan memaksa Jungkook buat cerita." Jimin jadi gugup sekarang. Melihat tatapan mata Jungkook yang sarat akan sakit.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "tidak, Chim. Aku akan cerita... kamu hanya mau tau bagaimana caraku matikan?"

"u'um" jimin mengangguk.

"pada saat itu kita sedang pergi entah kemana aku lupa. Yang jelas tempat itu cukup sepi. Kita berjalan dan akan menyeberang, hanya saja waktu itu entah bagaimana kamu melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menyeberang begitu saja padahal lampu masih merah. Ada mobil sejenis mobil jeep melaju dengan cepat kearahmu. Aku berasa menggapai tanganmu tapi kamu tetap berjalan." Jungkook mengambil napas dalam saat akan melanjutkan ceritanya dan Jimin tetap fokus dengan cerita Jungkook

"saat aku akan menarikmu, tanganmu tidak bisa lagi aku pegang. Kau terlihat semu, sangat semu. Seperti bayangan, memudar perdetiknya. Aku terjungkal dan akhirnya... aku mati." Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya.

"maksudmu? Jimin memudar, seperti menghilang?" Jimin bingung sekarang, bagaimana bisa tubuh seseorang itu memudar. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"ya, kau memudar. Sebenarnya dalam semua kasus kematian kita. Aku, taehyung, hoseok, seokjin, namjoon, dan yoongi memiliki satu point yang sama yaitu dirimu yang memudar." Jelas Jungkook

"jadi Jimin ini semu. Lalu, Jimin bisa memudar begitu saja. Apa Jimin juga bisa memudar sekarang?" Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook

"tidak, kamu tidak bisa memudar."

"tunggu, kalau seumpama Jimin ini semu. Bagaimana bisa orang lain bahkan kalian menikah denganku? Tidak semua orang bisa melihatku kan? Dan – dan difoto itu 'Jimin' benar-benar terlihat nyata" Jimin bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku ingat benar bahwa orang lain bisa melihatmu. Tapi setelah kejadian itu entah bagaimana caranya, orang-orang berlagak seperti tidak mengenal dirimu. Bahkan foto-foto yang pernah kita ambil, semuanya tidak ada dirimu didalamnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa tau, karena aku sudah mencari tau semuanya sewaktu kamu belum datang." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"lalu bagaimana dengan foto ini?" jimin menunjukkan foto pernikahan mereka pada Jungkook.

"kalau ini pengecualian Jimin. Ingat bahwa foto ini sudah ada digenggamanku saat aku sudah sampai disini. Foto ini seperti pengingat, karena hanya foto ini yang masih ada keberadaan dirimu didalamnya." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan cukup memuaskan, setidaknya untuk Jimin.

Jimin bisa menarik kesimpulan dari cerita yang telah Jungkook ceritakan kepadanya

' _jadi aku ini semu di kehidupan mereka. Artinya aku hanya ada satu di dunia paralel. Tunggu... kenapa aku jadi bingung?' batin Jimin_

"Jungkook, bisa kamu jelaskan mengenai kehidupan di dunia paralel?" jimin bertanya kepada Jungkook

"hmm, bukannya sudah dijelaskan sama Namjoon? Dunia paralel adalah dunia yang sejajar dengan dunia yang lain. Di setiap dunia paralel selalu ada aku dan kamu hanya saja hubungan kita berbeda. Misalnya di dunia ini aku kenal denganmu, tapi bisa jadi di dunia yang lain di waktu yang sama, kita berdua tidak saling kenal. Jika kamu mau bertanya mengenai kasusmu, itu berbeda. Dirimu yang asli hanya hidup di satu dunia. Tidak di dunia yang kami tempati." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jimin

"berarti kamu dan lainnya ada didunia yang dulu aku tempati?" tanya Jimin

"kemungkinan iya." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"oh, paham paham." Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sudah paham dengan keadaan mereka.

-YO_JMIN-

Ini sudah 3 jam semenjak yang lainnya pergi membelikan Jimin baju dan mereka masih belum kembali. Jimin dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol, mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Jungkook membelai rambut hitam Jimin yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Ya, Jimin tertidur kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu. Belaian yang Jungkook berikan membuat Jimin semakin tenggelam dalam tidurnya dan terjun ke dunia mimpi. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tidur dengan tenangnya. Wajahnya yang damai, mengingatkannya dengan 'istrinya' dulu. Kebiasaan yang sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan dengan istrinya di dunianya dulu. Istrinya selalu tertidur di pangkuan Jungkook dan Jungkook pasti akan membelai kepala istrinya sampai istrinya benar-benar terlelap.

Jungkook memandangi wajah Jimin, dan sesekali tertawa saat melihata bibir Jimin bergerak. Jungkook menyentuh hidung Jimin yang kecil, _'eoh, bahkan bagian terkecil dari dirimu sama persis dengannya, chim.' Batin Jungkook._ Jungkook merindukannya. Ya, jungkook merindukan istrinya tapi ia tahu bahwa istrinya adalah pria yang ada dipangkuannya sekarang. Hanya saja, dia masih belum bisa menerima dan memahami bahwa dia adalah istri mereka.

' _kami hanya bisa menunggumu, chim. Menunggumu untuk memahami dan menerima bahwa kami adalah suamimu. Dan kuharap bila suatu saat kau sudah bisa menerima kami, kau tidak akan meminta kami untuk memilih. Karena apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang akan sanggup untuk melepasmu. Meskipun kami harus merasakan kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya.' Batin Jungkook._

"saranghae, chim. Jeongmal saranghae." CHU~

Jungkook mengecup pelan dahi Jimin, cukup lama sehingga membuat Jimin menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggan Jungkook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Jungkook. Mencari kehangatan lebih dari tubuh Jungkook.

"kkkkk~" jungkook terkikik, dengan perlahan ia coba untuk memindahkan tubuh Jimin. Sangat pelan, ia tidak mau membangunkan tidur Jimin yang begitu tenang. Jimin yang merasakan kehangatan yang ia miliki tiba-tiba hilangpun menggerang. Tangannya bergoyang mencari-cari sumber kehangatannya yang hilang tersebut. Hingga akhirnya tangannya menyentuh tangan Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook mendekat kepipinya. Jungkook yang melihat itupun tersenyum, ia memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Jungkook tidur tepat disamping kanan Jimin. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook saat merasakan kasur yang ia tepati berderik. Jungkook menggapi tubuh Jimin lalu memluknya dan Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook yang bidang. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah tertidur dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

-YO_JMIN-

Pintu rumah terbuka dan masuklah 5 pria dengan membawa kantong belanjaan yang berisikan pakaian lengkap, peralatan mandi dan bahan makanan untuk satu bulan kedepan.

"woo~ kenapa sepi sekali?" Hoseok yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah langsung berkomentar.

"hmm-hmm ya, rumah ini memang sepi. Dimana mereka?" Yoongi tidak heran kalau rumah ini sepi, hanya saja ia heran, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda orang beraktivitas disini.

"coba cek kamar Jungkook. Biasanya anak itu bermain game." Seokjin menimpali Yoongi dengan memberikan saran

"biar aku saja yang cek." Hoseok mengajukan dirinya untuk mengecek kamar Jungkook.

Hoseok berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook dan saat ia membuka kamar Jungkook, ia dapat melihat ada gundukan selimut yang cukup besar di atas kasur Jungkook. Memang pada dasarnya Hoseok itu mudah penasaran, ia mendekati gundukan tersebut dan menyibak selimut tersebut dengan perlahan dan ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang tertidur dengan memeluk Jimin. Ada rasa cemburu menghinggapi hati Hoseok, tapi ia cukup tau diri untuk paham bahwa Jungkook juga merupakan suami dari Jimin. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Hoseokpun keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

Hoseok dapat melihat Seokjin membereskan barang-barang belanjaan mereka. Seokjin yang sadar akan kehadiran Hoseokpun bertanya, "bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"sudah, mereka tidur di kamar Jungkook. Berpelukkan." Jawab Hoseok

"oh, tidur." Sahut Seokjin. "HUH?!" Seokjin tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung menghadap kearah Hoseok

"berpelukan? B-E-R-P-E-L-U-K-K-A-N?" Seokjin membeo

"iya berpelukan. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja dikamar Jungkook. Berharaplah bahwa nanti malam Jungkook tidak mimpi basah karena Jimin tidur disampingnya siang ini." Kata Hoseok

"ya! " Seokjin melemparkan paprika ke arah Hoseok dan Hoseok dengan sigap menangkap paprika tersebut.

"sudah, cepat bantu aku." Seokjin menyuruh Hoseok untuk membantunya membereskan belanjaan mereka.

Namjoon dan Taehyun berada di kamar Jimin. Menata baju-baju Jimin yang baru di dalam lemari. Jangan tanyakan apa yang Yoongi lakukan, karena ia sudah tidur.

"aku capek sekali, jangan ada yang ganggu. Aku mau tidur." Katanya

Waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa sadar mereka telah pergi kekamarnya masing-masing dan terlelap. Ini memang masih siang, tapi tidak salahkan kalau mereka tidur. Mereka sudah lelah mencari pakaian untuk Jimin, belum lagi Hoseok dan Taehyung yang berdebat mengenai baju apa yang Jimin sukai nanti. Sangat tidak penting.

-YO_JMIN-

Jimin adalah orang yang pertama kali bangun sore itu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu melingkari pingganya. Ia melihat kearah pinggangnya dan menemukan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Jimin mendongak, melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Jungkook?" Jimin mengedipkan matanya. Ia lupa bagaimana bisa ia ketiduran, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia dan Jungkook sedang bercakap-cakap.

Jimin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari pinggangnya tapi justru membuat Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jujur saja, Jimin merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Jungkook. Hanya saja, badannya sudah pegal karena terus tidur. Dia butuh peregangan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jungkook.

"jungkook? Jungkook? Ireona~~ jungkook-ah." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, Jimin mulai cemberut.

"Jungkook? Jungkookie~~~ kookie... ireona~" jimin membangunkan Jungkook lagi, kini pukulannya agak keras. Jungkook melenguh, "eungh, hyung" suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar di telinga Jimin. Senyum Jimin merekah begitu saja mendengar adanya respon dari Jungkook.

"jungkook jungkook jungkook... bangun!" jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook sehingga membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

"lepaskan pelukanmu~ Jimin mau bangun dan ini sudah jam 6. Jimin mau mandi." Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jungkookpun melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati. Sudah lama ia tidak emeluk istrinya dan sekarang dia harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"yang lain sudah datang belum ya? Kok masih sepi?" Jimin celingukkan sendiri saat ia keluar dari kamar.

"mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Lihat, sepatu yang mereka gunakan sudah kembali ke rak." Jungkook yang juga bangun karena Jimin menunjuk ke arah sepatu-sepatu yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"hooo~ mereka pasti ada di kamar. Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya." Jimin naik ke kamarnya, mengambil hnaduk lalu mandi. Sebelumnya, Jimin celingukan sendiri mencari-cari pakaian yang sudah mereka belikan sampai ia menemukan post-it dengan tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa bajunya sudah ditata di dalam lemari. Jimin sedikit berdehem membacanya, ada perasaan sungkan dihatinya melihat barang yang seharusnya ia bereskan sendiri, sudah dibereskan oleh orang lain.

Jimin mengambil kaos putih polos, celana santai selutut dan juga pakaian dalamnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sambil mandi, Jimin memutuskan akan memasak sesuatu untuk mereka sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah dibelikan baju.

Setelah 15 menit Jimin mandi dan memakai baju, Jimin segera pergi ke dapur. Melihat-lihat, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dimasak dan ia terkejut saat melihat kulkas terisis penuh.

' _ooo, mereka belanja bulanan. Pantas saja agak lama perginya.' Batin Jimin_

Jimin mengambil beberapa sayuran dan daging. Ada banyak macam daging disana, ada daging sapi, babi, dan ayam. Jimin jadi bingung mau pakai daging yang mana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai daging ayam. Jimin mencuci sayuran lalu memotong-motong sayuran sesuia dengan ukuran yang pas untuk sekali makan begitupula dengan daging. Menggoreng ayam setengah matang sambil membuat kuah untuk supnya. Mencampurkan gochujang, bawang putih dan bubuk cabai. Saat ia akan memasukkan ayam setengah matang ke dalam panci, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin yang terkejut hampir saja menjatuhkan piring berisikan ayam tersbut.

"omo!"

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh, minnie?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang

"ah, hyung! Kau membuatku kaget. Untung saja ayamnya tidak jatuh."

"ahahaha, maaf. Jadi, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu memasak?" tanya Hoseok

"eoh? Ah~ ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untuk kalian karena sudah membelikan baju untukku. Lemari dikamarku jadi penuh sekarang." Jawab Jimin

"hmmm... kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, pasti akan kami berikan. Selama itu untuk yang terbaik bagimu." Hoseok menimpali perkataan Jimin sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jimin.

"ungh~~ hyung, geli." Jimin merasa geli dibagian lehernya, karena lehernya cukup sensitif terhadap sentuhan.

"geli?" hoseok bukannya berhenti membenamkan kepalanya, ia justru semakin gencar menyentuh leher Jimin yang putih itu.

"hyung hyung... Jimin masih memasak. Nanti kalau gosong gimana?" jimin mencoba menghindar dari sentuhan yang diberikan Hoseok walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan Hoseok. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa merindukan sentuhan ini. Ia seperti pernah merasakan sentuhan ini sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja ia masih memasak dan ia tidak mau mengambil konsekuensi untuk mengulang masakannya dari awal karena gosong.

"apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" tiba-tiba satu suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Maksudnya, kegiatan Hoseok mengganggu Jimin yang sedang memasak.

"Namjoon hyung~~ Heseok hyung mengganggu Jimin memasak." Jimin mengandu pada Namjoon

"hhhh~ Hoseok. Segera mandi dan bangunkan yang lain. Di rumah ini ada 3 kamar mandi dan du diantaranya masih kosong. Jangan ganggu Jimin, memasak?" Namjoon sedikit heran dengan Jimin yang memasak, Hoseok yang menangkap nada heran di perkataan Namjoonpun menjelaskan bahwa Jimin ingin berterimaksih karena kita sudah membelikan dia baju dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk saja.

"sudah sana cepat mandi, ini sudah malam." Perintah Namjoon ke Hoseok.

"Namjoon hyung, sini~" jimin memanggil Namjoon untuk menghampirinya.

"ada apa?" tanya Namjoon

"cobalah, apa ada yang kurang?" Jimin memberikan sendok berisikan kuah dari sup yang ia buat.

Namjoon mecobanya dan mencoba mengecap rasa dari sup buatan Jimin.

"tidak, kurasa ini sudah pas. Kamu hanya kurang menambahkan daun bawang." Namjoon memberikan saran pada Jimin

"daun bawang? Kelihatannya memang kurang daun bawang ya. Baiklah, biar Jimin ambil dulu daun bawangnya."

"ani, biar aku ambilkan. Kamu aduk saja supnya."

Namjoon mengambil daun bawang di kulkas, mencucinya lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil untuk dimasukkan ke dalam sup.

"ini, sudah kupotongkan." Kata Namjoon sambil menyodorkan daun bawangnya

"woo, makasih hyungie~~" jimin menerima daun bawang yang sudah dipotong itu.

Jimin memasukkan daun bawang dan sup itupun selesai. Jimin memindahkan sup itu kewadah yang lebih besar dan Jimin kesulitan mengangkat panci dari atas kompor, karena memang tubuhnya pendek. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu terkikik, lalu menggeser Jimin menjauhi panci. Namjoon mengangkat panci tersebut dengan mudah. Tidak seperti Jimin yang kesusahan mengangkatnya. Jimin jadi sedikit iri melihatnya.

"tidak perlu cemburut karena tinggi badanmu, min. Kau sangat manis dengan tinggi badanmu yang pendek." Ujar Namjoon

"ya hyung! Jimin tidak pendek, hanya belum tinggi!" Jimin jadi merutuki tingginya sekarang.

"sudahlah, cepat siapkan piring. Mereka sebentar lagi akan datang." Pinta Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan Namjoon dan segera menyiapkan piring, sumpit, sendok dan gelas untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

Sekarang meja makan sudah dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia kelaparan. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Mereka ridak menyangka bahwa Jimin bisa memasak, padahal istri mereka dulu tidak bisa memasak. _'ternyata Jimin dan dia tidak sepenuhnya sama' batin mereka_

"hyungdeul, taehyungie, kookie. Jimin mau membicarakan sesuatu." Jimin tiba-tibe berkata sesuatu

"mau bicara apa, Jimin-ah?" tanya Jin

"Jimin kan masih baru disini dan Jimin masih belum tau apa-apa. Bukan sepenuhnya tidak tau, hanya saja Jimin merasa kalau Jimin cuman tau sedikit tentang kalian. Jadi bisakah nanti kalian berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jimin mau bertanya sesuatu. Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau juga tidak masalah, Jimin tidak memaksa. Mungkin lain kali bisa." Jimin nyerocos sendiri sekarang

"tidak masalah, setelah makan dan membereskan dapur. Kita akan berkumpul di ruang tamu." Jawab Taehyung

"sungguh?"

Mereka mengangguk dan meneruskan untuk mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"hehe, gomawo~~" jimin tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk eyesmiles yang indah. Tidak ada yang bisa mnegalihkan pandangan mereka dari senyuman Jimin.

' _manis sekali~ aku jadi ingin memakannya.'-Jungkook_

' _hey hey, jika aku terkena diabetes. Tersangka utamanya adalah kau, Jimin.'-Taehyung_

' _aku merindukan senyuman itu...'-Seokjin_

' _senyuman itu tetap sama, tidak, sekarang lebih indah.'-Namjoon_

' _tak bisakah ia berhenti tersenyum. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, dia sangat polos.'-Yoongi_

' _bagaimana bisa senyumannya begitu indah. Lihat matanya, lihat bibirnya. kau sangat manis. minnie'-Hoseok_

"hyung? HYUNG!" jimin memanggil mereka yang entah kenapa jadi bengong menatapi dirinya.

Jimin menyenggol tangan Seokjin yang duduk disebelahnya dan Seokjin langsung tersadar dan berdehem.

"lanjutkan makan kalian!" Seokjin yang salah tingkah karena katahuan menatapi Jimin sampai bengongpun memberikan titah bagi yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan makan mereka. Di sisi lain, Jimin ingin tertawa melihat reaksi mereka. Kelihatannya, Jimin memang berperan besar dalam kehidupan mereka dulu atau mungkin hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Hai semua! Maafkan baru update sekarang. Huks

Pendek lagi~~ aku berusaha membuatnya agak panjang tapi jadinya cmn 2k aja wordnya

Ini baru update soalnya UAS baru selesai

Dichap ini aku kasih banyak moment lho! Ada kookmin, rapmin, jihope. Eh cmn 3 sih

Yang lainnya menyusul~~~~

Semoga update yang setelah ini bakal cepat.

Jadi sekarang sudah terkuak, bagaiman Jimin dikehidupan mereka, dan bagaimana Jungkook meninggal.

Jangan lupa review ya, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Kalo ga mau review lewat FFN bisa lewat instagram lho

Ig= funny_kpopjjang DM aja okee~~~


	4. Chapter 4

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" semuanya berseru saat dengan tidak sengaja mereka menyelesaikan sesi makannya dengan bersamaan. Jimin yang masih makan (tentunya karena makanannya belum habis) hampir tersedak mendengarnya, "kenapa kalian cepat sekali kalau makan?" dan Jimin menggerutu sekarang.

"cepat? Kamu saja yang terlalu lama kalau makan, Jimin. Lihat, nasimu saja masih banyak." Jawab Namjoon

"aku sudah kenyang, hyung. Salah kalian yang menambahkan nasi ke piringku..." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kamu makan terlalu sedikit, Chim. Makanya kamu pendek." Balas Taehyung.

"ya! Aku bukan pendek, tapi belum tinggi. Lihat saja, nanti aku akan lebih tinggi dari Namjoon hyung!" Bibir Jimin semakin maju, dia tampak seperti anak kecil yang akan berhenti merajuk kalau saja sang ibu selesai membuatkannya susu

"kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Jimin. Berapa umurmu sekarang? Lebih dari 20 kan? Sudah mustahil bagimu untuk bertambah tinggi." Kata Yoongi dan mereka semua tertawa. Kecuali Jimin tentunya

"hyung~~" Jimin merajuk ke Seokjin, mengingat betapa menurutnya mereka jika Seokjin sudah berbicara. "apa aku sependek itu?" tanya Jimin ke Seokjin

"hahaha, sudahlah, Minnie. Biarkan saja. Berhenti memajukan bibirmu, atau aku akan menciummu." Jimin dengan cepat membalikkan posisi bibirnya seperti semula. Menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Agak susah mengingat bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan Jimin.

"jangan cium Jimin sembarangan, hyung. Kau tau kalau Jimin bukan milikmu saja." Kata Jungkook dan mereka semua mengangguk.

"baik-baik. Minnie, kalau sudah kenyang jangan dipaksa. Nanti perutmu sakit, biar sisa makananmu kuberikan ke Sanchae."

"Sanchae? Siapa dia?" Jimin bertanya ke Seokjin

"Sanchae itu anjing liar yang selalu lewat belakang rumah. Kau tidak tau?" jawab Seokjin

"tidak. Kan kalian bilang aku tidak boleh keluar rumah."

"ah, iya. Aku lupa. Hoseok, nanti ajak Jimin buat melihat Sanchae. Sekalian kamu berikan makanannya." Hoseok hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Seokjin.

Seokjin membereskan meja dibantu dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. "hyung, biar aku yang mengelap meja." Pinta Taehyung

"hmm... Jimin, kamu istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mencuci piring."

"lho? Tidak masalah, hyung. Biar kubantu."

"ani, kamu sudah memasak untuk kami. Kamu pasti capek sekarang. Duduklah.."

Jimin menghela nafas dan menurut. ia mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu dan menyalakn TV, membunuh kebosanan.

Yoongi datang menghampiri Jimin dan duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin yang sempit. Jimin berjengit, kaget akan berat di pundaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Yoongi hyung?"

"hngg?"

"hyung, kenapa?" tanya Jimin melihat respon Yoongi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya sedikit pusing. Bolehkah aku meminjam pundakmu sebentar?"

Jimin mengangguk mengijinkan. Tidak masalah baginya. Toh, dulu dia juga sering meminjamkan pundaknya untuk temannya bersandar. Sayup-sayup, Jimin bisa mendengar nafas Yoongi yang mulai teratur, menandakan bahwa sang empunya sudah mulai tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus jari-jari Yoongi yang tanpa dia sadar sudah menggenggam tangannya saat Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jimin. Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya saat samar-samar ia dapat merasakan belaian pada jari-jarinya. Jimin sedikit merona, dia merasa sepert pernah menggenggam tangan ini sebelumnya.

"Jimin?"

"huh?" oh, Jimin terbengong dan ia tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah terbangung dan memandangnya dengan mata sayu.

"apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Yoongi

"ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting, hyung.." Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin, tetap memandang jauh ke dalam mata Jimin.

"katakan padaku, Jimin." Perintah Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup saat ada orang didepanmu yang menatap lekat-lekat matamu?

"t-tidak, hyung. Hanya saja, sepertinya... a-aku... se-sepertinya"

'aduh, kenapa ngomong jadi susah sekali' batin Jimin

"kkkk~ kenapa, Jimin? Pelan-pelan saja." Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin, mencoba untuk meredakan kegugupan seorang Jimin, dan itu berhasil. 'kau benar-benar mirip sepertinya, Jimin.' Pikir Yoongi

"aku merasa seperti pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Rasanya tidak asing tapi terasa sangat jauh." Kata Jimin

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, "kau... atau dia, entahlah. Kau selalu melakukan ini saat aku pulang dari kerja. Aku yang tidur di pundakmu dan dirimu yang meredakan penatku. Selalu seperti itu, aku merindukannya."

Jimin merona, 'benarkah aku seperti itu? Kenapa aku jadi malu?' pikir Jimin

"HEIYOO!" Jimin memekik kaget saat Hoseok dengan sangat 'elegan'nya mengageti mereka dan merusak moment mereka

"ck, dasar. Kau merusak momentku tau?" Yoongi berkata dengan nada datar

"hahaha, maafkan. Habisnya kalian terlalu serius tau?" jawab Hoseok masih sambil tertawa. Jimin ikut tertawa mendengar tawaan Hoseok.

"apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook

"ah, kalian tidak melewatkan apapun kecuali keusilan Hoseok."

"ei~ jangan seperti itu, hyung." Hoseok membuat nadanya sedikit manja dan sukses membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan jijik oleh semuanya kecuali Jimin.

"jadi, katanya kau ingin kita berkumpul, hyung. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin

"oh iya, Jimin hampir lupa. Hehehe. Jadi, aku cuma mau mengenal kalian lebih jauh dan juga menanyakan mengenai bagaimana kita menyelesaikan masalah kita dan kita bisa kembali ke dunia kita masing-masing." Jawab Jimin.

Mereka semua terdiam, bukannya mereka tidak mau kembali ke dunia mereka yang dulu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat hati mereka merasa berat untuk meninggalkan dunia yang sekarang mereka tempati, dan tetunya hal itu adalah Jimin. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"aku tidak akan menanyakan mengenai bagaimana kalian 'meninggal' karena aku tidak akan membuat kalian mengulang masalah itu." Kata Jimin sambil melihat Jungkook. Mengingat ekspresi Jungkook saat ia mengulang masa lalunya itu, dan itu sukses membuat hati Jimin ikur merasakan sakit.

"tapi jika dengan masa lalu itu dapat membantu kita untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Aku akan tetap menanyakannya, hanya saja tidak untuk sekarang. Jadi, bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang kalian kerjakan dan seperti apa dunia yang sekarang ini aku –kita- tempati sekarang?" lanjut Jimin

Mereka masih tetap terdiam, sebenarnya mereka tau mengenai jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Semua jawaban dari masalah ini adalah soal waktu. Ya, hanya waktu. Selagi waktu berputar, masalah ini akan selesai.

"hyungie? Jungkook? Taehyung? Hei? Kenapa kalian melamun?" tanya Jimin

Taehyung menatap mata Namjoon, mencoba berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata. Namjoon mengangguk seakan-akan mengerti akan arti tatapan yang Taehyung berikan.

"Jimin, sebelumnya, dunia yang kita tinggali saat ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia yang kau dan kami tepati sebelumnya. Dunia ini jauh lebih modern. Dunia kita dulu memang sudah modern tapi masih terlihat dengan jelas mengenai batasan akan dunia kita dan dunia di bawah alam sadar kita. Sedangkan dunia yang kita tempati sekarang ini sudah tidak memiliki batasan akan hal itu." Jelas Namjoon

"jadi, kita bisa berteman dengan hantu?" Jimin bertanya dengan polosnya.

"ei~~ bukan berarti kau bisa berteman dengan hantu, Minie. Tidak ada hantu di sini. Atau mungkin ada –entahlah-." Jawab Taehyung sedikit geli degan pertanyaan Jimin

"kau masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal ini, Jimin." Kata Yoongi

"Jimin kan nggak tau, hyungie..." Jimin merajuk, "sudah, lanjutkan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cara kita menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Jimin, saat kami membongkar ini. Jangan marah.." kata Hoseok

"eoh? Ya, tergantung, hyung." Jawab Jimin

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas, "sebenarnya, kami sudah tau bagaiamana cara kita untuk bisa keluar dari masalah ini."

"oh... HAH?! Jadi kalian sudah tau?! Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"ka-"

"kalau kalian memberi tahuku dari kemarin-kemarin, kita semua pasti sudah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini! Kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak mau terbuka denganku?!" Jimin berdiri dan terus memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada marah. Hei, dia sudah berada di tempat ini dari kemarin-kemarin dan mereka tidak memberi tahukan solusi apapun, bahkan dia tidak boleh untuk keluar rumah. Bagaimana dia bisa berjanji untuk tidak marah? Mereka sama sekali tidak terbuka padanya

"apa salahnya sih kalau kalian memberi tahuku jawabannya! Toh, aku juga terperangkap di sini bersama kalian." Jimin sangat jengkel sekarang. 3 hari dia ada di tempat ini, dan mereka sama sekali tidak terbuka padanya

"a-" belum sempat Jimin meneruskan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak kepadanya,

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBERITAHUKAN SEMUANYA, PARK JIMIN!? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAU PENDERITAANKU SELAMA INI MENUNGGUMU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAU SAKITKU SAAT AKU TAU KAU MENINGGALKANKU! Dan sekarang saat aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, apa yang kau pikirkan untukku melepaskanmu?! Aku bahkan mau membagimu dengan mereka yang lain, yang sama-sama kau tinggalkan."

Jimin terdiam mendengar bentakan Taehyung yang semakin lirih di setiap detik dia mengakhiri ucapannya.

"T-tae~" Jimin berbisik lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah dibentak sebelumnya, apalagi dengan mereka yang secara fisik baru sebentar dia temui

"Taehyung, stabilkan emosimu." Kata Seokjin memerintah Taehyung. Taehyung menghempaskan punggungnya ke senderan sofa dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"ma-maaf..." Jimin berkata dengan lirih, tapi mereka mendengarnya

"tidak masalah. Itu hakmu untuk marah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Taehyung benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat orang yang kau cintai kembali? Apakah kau akan melepaskannya lagi? Tidak kan? Itulah alasan yang membuat kami tidak ingin memberitahukannya padamu. Kami masih ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaan kami denganmu." Jelas Yoongi

"mengenai bagaimana cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini kita sudah menemukan jawabannya. Semuanya masalah waktu, Jimin." Jelas Namjoon

"waktu? Maksudnya apa?"

"kita menunggu waktu, Chim. Karena cara kita untuk bisa keluar dari masalah ini adalah..." Hoseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"adalah apa?" tanya Jimin

"adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai.. kembali dengan chap ke 4 muahahaha

Di chap ini cmn ada Yoonmin moment

Hahahahaha

Semoga suka ya~~~

Review ya semua~~~

*peluk*


	5. Chapter 5

Previous Chapter:

"kita menunggu waktu, Chim. Karena cara kita untuk bisa keluar dari masalah ini adalah..." Hoseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"adalah apa?" tanya Jimin

"adalah..."

Jimin menunggu jawaban yang akan mereka katakan _, 'kenapa lama sekali sih?'_ batin Jimin

"adalah apa sih, hyung?" Jimin mendesak Hoseok untuk segera mengatakan jawabannya

"kami harus membuatmu mencintai kami semua." Jungkook menjawab dengan serius. Jimin ternganga mendengarnya.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Me-mencintai kalian semua?"

"ya, karena itulah tadi Namjoon bilang bahwa semua jawabannya bergantung pada waktu." Jelas Yoongi

"hei, kalian semua bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin dilakukan. A-aku... aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai kalian semua dengan cara yang sama." Kata Jimin

Namjoon, dan Seokjin memandang Jimin dengan pandangan santai seakan-akan mereka tau bahwa ini yang akan diucapkan Jimin.

"kau bisa Jimin... karena dulu kau mencintai kami." Jelas Namjoon

"itu dulu, hyung. Dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Aku yang kalian kenal hanya mencintai salah satu dari kalian. Tapi aku yang sekarang harus mencintai kalian semua. Apa itu mungkin? Hyung, Jungkook, hatiku hanya ada satu. Tidak mungkin untuk membaginya dengan kalian berenam. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa menyukai sesama lelaki. Karena di kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku menyukai perempuan." Jelas Jimin

Mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Jimin. Memang benar apa yang Jimin ucapkan, tidak salah kalau Jimin merasa bahwa mencintai mereka semua adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Hati mereka saja hanya mencinta satu orang, yaitu Jimin.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Jimin yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan takdir yang harus dia jalani. Taehyung berdiri di depan Jimin, mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus rambut Jimin. Taehyung berlutut di hadapan Jimin sambil memegang tangan Jimin. Mengelusnya perlahan lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Chim..." Jimin mendongak mendengar nama panggilannya disebut oleh Taehyung. Jimin menatap mata Taehyung. Hitam dan tajam, itulah deskripsi yang diberikan oleh Jimin saat melihat mata Taehyung.

"kau ragu?" Taehyung mengangkat tangannya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Jimin. Mencium tangan Jimin untuk sesaat, "jarimu kecil sekali, Chim?" Taehyung sedikit terkekeh saat ia sadar bahwa dia telah membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tentu aku ragu, Tae. Jangan katakan jariku kecil, kau sudah mengejekku pendek tadi."

"aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Chim." Kata Taehyung

"a-apa?" bukannya Jimin tidak dengar, ia dengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Taehyung kepadanya.

"aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Apapun yang terjadi." Ulang Taehyung, "begitupun dengan mereka, Chim. Mereka juga akan membuatmu mencintai mereka." Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jimin merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi berat baginya, dan mungkin bagi mereka juga. Jimin merasa ada yang memberatkan hatinya, "kalian akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Jimin

"maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi

"jika suatu saat nanti aku sudah mencintai kalian. Bukankah kalian akan kembali ke dunia kalian, dan kalian akan menghilang dari kehidupanku." Jelas Jimin

Mereka terdiam, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin.

' _kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini?'_ batin mereka

"a-aku.. a-aku tidak tau, apakah aku sanggup untuk kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jimin berkata dengan lirih.

Seokjin menghampiri Jimin lalu memeluk Jimin.

"kami juga pernah kehilangan orang yang kami cinta, Jiminie..."

' _dan itu kau...'_ lanjut Seokjin dalam hati. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata Seokjin. Tulus dan lembut, Jimin menatap mata Seokjin lebih dalam lalu menunudukkan kepalanya saat ia bisa melihat kekosongan di matanya. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang telah hilang.

"aku akan berusaha..." lirih, sangat lirih. Bahkan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang ada di dekat Jimin tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya, "kau bilang apa, Minnie?"

Jimin menegakkan tubuh dan kepalanya, menatap satu persatu penghuni ruangan tersebut

"aku bilang aku akan berusaha..." Jimin tersenyum, sangat tulus. Mata jernih yang dimiliki sedikit mengilap karena berkaca-kaca.

Mereka semua tersenyum, "baiklah, maka pembicaraan kita hari ini selesai." Kata Hoseok

"ah iya, Minnie. Besok, kami sudah mulai bekerja. Jika kau bosan, untukku, kau bisa jalan-jalan. Asalkan kau bisa menjaga diri. Arraseo?" tanya Hoseok

"arraseo, Hobie hyung..." Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Hobie?" tanya Taehyung

"ne, Hobie... lucu kan? Itu panggilanku untukmu, hyung. Hehehe, sama seperti aku memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Tae." Jelas Jimin

"aku menyukainya, Minnie..." Hoseok tersenyum sekarang

"ini tidak adil... kenapa hanya Taehyung dan Hoseok saja. Bagaimana denganku dan lainnya?" tanya Yoongi

"baiklah.. biar kupikirkan. Ehm, Jungkook, aku akan memanggilmu Kookie. Yoongi hyung, aku akan memanggilmu Suga hyung. Seokjin hyung bagaimana dengan Jin? Kurasa itu keren. Dan Namjoon hyung, Namjoonie hyung. Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Jimin

Mereka tersenyum, atmosfer di ruangan tersebut telah kembali seperti semula.

"sudah sudah, sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita harus bekerja untuk istri kita." Namjoon mengedipkan matanya saat menyebutkan kata istri kepada Jimin. Jimin memerah mendengarnya dan memberikan tatapan malu kepada Namjoon.

"hahaha, hentikan, Namjoon. Lihat, Jimin jadi memerah." Kata Seokjin

"sudah, ayo tidur..." sekarang Yoongi yang berkata

"hmm, baiklah. Selamat malam, semua. Malam, Minnie.." Hoseok menghampiri Jimin lalu mengecup pelan pipi Jimin begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

Jimin memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah, tidak menyangkan akan diberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, dan pergi ke kamarnya

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam hari, dan Jimin masih belum bisa tertidur.

' _di luar sana gelap sekali...'_ batin Jimin. Silahkan salahkan jiwa Jimin yang memang penakut. Dulu, sebelum dia tidur, eommanya akan selalu masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengelus kepala Jimin sampai Jimin tertidur. Dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, dia harus tidaur tanpa ada yang menemani.

Jimin sudah menyalakan lampu di kamarnya, tapi sama saja tidak mengurangi ketakutannya akan sendirian.

Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar yang terdekat dan menumpang untuk tidur. Jimin sudah membawa gulingnya dan bersiap untuk berlari

' _1...2...3!'_ hitung Jimin dalam hati dan Jimin segera berlari di koridor lantai 2 tersebut lalu membuka pintu kamar yang pertama kali dia temui.

Dalam tidurnya, orang tersebut terkaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras.

"siapa?!" dia sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Jimin yang masih berada di balik pintu berjingkat mendengarnya.

"Tae~" Jimin memanggil nama Taehyung saat ia bisa mengenali suaranya, "Jimin? apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh?" tanya Taehyung

"Tae, aku takut sendirian. Ijinkan aku untuk menumpang tidur, malam ini saja." Walaupun kamar Taehyung sedikit remang-remang akibat cahaya dari bulan. Tapi dia bisa tau dengan pasti bawa Jimin sedang beraegyo di hadapannya.

Taehyung menyalakan lampu tidur di samping kasurnya, dan dia sekarang bisa melihat Jimin dengan jelas.

"kemarilah..." Taehyung menyibakkan selimutnya. Ranjang Taehyung cukup besar untuk di tempati berdua. Jimin segera menaiki ranjang Taehyung sebelumnya mengatakan terima kasih kepada Taehyung.

Setelah Jimin mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, Taehyung segera mematikan lampu tidurnya. Dia bisa merasakan ujung selimutnya mengerut, menandakan bahwa Jimin memenggam ujung selimut dengan erat.

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya ke Jimin, lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jimin dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah leher Jimin untuk bisa mengelus rambut Jimin.

"jangan takut.. aku di sini. Sekarang tidurlah..." kata Taehyung dengan pelan

Jimin merasa nyaman dan tenang. Pelukan dan belaian yang diberikan Taehyung membuatnya merasa aman. Perlahan-lahan, ia dapat merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Belaian di rambut Jimin turun ke lehernya, sedikit geli tapi nyaman.

Taehyung belum tertidur, dia masih melihat Jimin. Di saat ia merasakan nafas Jimin mulai teratur, di situlah dia tau bahwa Jimin sudah terlelap. Belaian di ujung rambut Jimin dan leher Jimin dia hentikan dan menggantinya dengan pelukan hangat.

Sekarang, Taehyung bisa tidur. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tidurnya yang paling nyenyak semenjak dia berada di dunia ini. Perlahan dengan pasti, tangan Taehyung yang awalnya memeluk Jimin dengan erat merenggang. Digantikan dengan deru nafasnya yang stabil dan teratur. Tanpa mereka sadari, nafas mereka berjalan seirama. Dengan kepala Jimin yang terbenam di dada Taehyung.

-YO JMIN-

Pagi sudah tiba. Setengah badan matahari masih tertutupi oleh embun di pagi hari.

Jimin terbangun dengan merasakan bagian samping ranjangnya yang kosong. Dia celingukan, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang menemaninya tidur kemarin malam. Menurunkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin, sedikit meregut saat dinginnya lantai mengambil rasa hangat di kakinya.

Jimin keluar dari kamar tersebut, berjalan perlahan di koridor. Jimin berniat untuk mengambil air minum. Oleh karena itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Saat ia berada di depan dapur, dia dapat melihat Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerja mereka.

"selamat pagi, Chim. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Taehyung

"aku tidur dengan nyenyak sekali, Tae. Gomawo~" Jimin tersenyum. Mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air lalu meminumnya. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat dasi yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Namjoonie hyung... kemarilah." Pinta Jimin

Namjoon sedikit menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin memanggilnya. Ia menghampiri Jimin.

"dasimu miring, hyung. Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat berangkat kerja, eoh?" tanya Jimin

"benarkah? Maklum saja, Jimin. Di antara kita tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan dasi dengan baik." Jelas Namjoon

"lihat punya Suga hyung. Dasinya rapi kan?" balas Jimin

"punyaku itu tidak seperti punya Namjoon, Jimin. Kau hanya perlu menempelkan bagian belakangnya saja." Jelas Yoongi dan Namjoon nyengir melihat Jimin speechless

"kutarik kembali pujianku, Suga hyung." Kata Jimin dan mereka semua tertawa.

"baiklah, kami akan berangkat dulu." Kata mereka saat Jimin sudah selesai membenarkan dasi Namjoon

"tunggu, kalian tidak sarapan?" tanya Jimin

"saat kita bekerja, tidak ada yang memasak sarapan, Jiminie. Biasanya kita akan beli makanan di luar, begitupun saat nanti makan siang." Jelas Hoseok

Jimin berpikir dan dia mendapatkan ide, "makan di luar terlalu sering itu tidak sehat. Berikan aku alamat kerja kalian. Aku akan mengantarkan makan siang. Mulai besok, biar aku yang memasak sarapan." Kata Jimin

"apa tidak merepotkan" tanya Yoongi

"tidak..." mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Memberikan alamat tempat mereka bekerja.

Jimin mengantar mereka sampai ke depan rumah dan Jimin tertegun saat ia dapat melihat 'suami'nya mengendarai mobil yang berbeda. 'apa mereka ini orang kaya?' batin Jimin saat melihat mobil yang dipakai oleh 'suami-suami'nya bukanlah mobil murah.

"berhenti membuka bibirmu, Chim. Nanti kemasukkan serangga." Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung masih dengan mulutnya yang menganga dan dengan sekejap menutup mulutnya. Membuat mereka semua terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jimin yang menggelikan tapi lucu tersebut.

"sudahlah, kalian segera berangkat. Nanti terlambat." Perintah Jimin. Mereka mengangguk dan beberapa menit setelahnya, mobil mereka sudah keluar dari rumah.

Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah dan mandi. Saat dia mandi, dia berpikir untuk melihat-lihat rumah yang ia tempati sekarang. Dipikir-pikir, semenjak dia berada di sini, dia belum pernah melihat-lihat rumah ini secara menyeluruh.

-YO JMIN-

Jimin sudah mandi dan berpakaian tentunya. Segera kelaur dari rumahnya untuk melihat-lihat halaman rumahnya. Jimin menemukan sebuah ruangan yang besar, _'apa itu?'_ batin Jimin sambil menghampiri ruangan tersebut.

Saat Jimin membuka pintu tersebut, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ruang tersebut adalah garasi.

"wow~" Jimin takjub melihatnya. Bagaimana dia tidak takjub? Dia mengira bahwa mereka hanya punya mobil. Ternyata salah, di dalam garasi tersebut terjejer dengan rapi motor-motor besar dan semuanya (bagi Jimin) sangatlah keren. Belum lagi sepeda gunung yang terpajang rapi di dinding garasi _. 'apa aku boleh meminjam sepedanya?'_ pikir Jimin

"aku jadi penasaran, mereka kerja apa sih? Kok bisa dapat uang sebanyak ini?" Jimin berkata sendiri sekarang.

Sekitar 45 menit Jimin berkeliling rumah, dan itu menyadarkannya akan betapa luasnya rumah yang ia tempati tersebut. Jimin masih penasaran mengenai pekerjaan mereka, oleh karena itu ia mengambil note kertas yang berisikan alamat di mana 'suami-suami'nya bekerja tersebut.

Jimin memasuki ruangan komputer dimana biasanya Yoongi memakainya. Membuka browser dan mulai mengetikan alamat yang di berada di note tersebut. 15 menit mencari dan dia menemukan pekerjaan 'suami-suami'nya.

"Namjoon hyung itu kerja di hotel SkyHi sebagai General Manager. Yoongi hyung itu biochemist. Taehyung, criminologist. Sungguh? Aku tidak menyangka Taehyung sekeren itu. Hoseok hyung itu, environmental scientist. Seokjin hyung, hmmm... dokter?! Kalau Jungkook... forensic scientist. Tunggu, Yoongi hyung juga bekerja sebagai Nuclear Medicine Technologist. Namjoon hyung juga kerjanya double, apa ini? Farmasi? Wow~ mereka keren sekali. Kurasa aku tidak akan mampu untuk bekerja seperti mereka." Jimin menggerutu sendiri sekarang. ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka yang dia anggap biasa saja, ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa

' _apa yang mereka lakukan hingga bisa memiliki pekerjaan sehebat ini?'_ batin Jimin

-YO JMIN-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Saatnya Jimin untuk memasakan makan siang bagi 'suami-suami'nya yang bekerja.

' _aku akan membuatkan bulgogi, lalu kimchi lobak segar dengan timun. Ehm apa lagi ya? Eoh, aku juga akan buat jumeok bap*. Bosan juga kalau membuat doshirak** tapi pakai nasi biasa. Semoga mereka suka'_ pikir Jimin

Jimin mulai memasak, sekitar 2 jam dia memasak. Akhirnya, pekerjaannya selesai. Jimin meletakkan hasil masakannya ke dalam kotak bekal, membungkusnya dengan kain dan Jimin bersiap-siap akan mengantarkan bekalnya tersebut.

Saat dia keluar dari rumahnya, dia melihat sebuah mobil sudah terparkir dengan indah di depannya.

' _lho? Ini mobil siapa?'_ batin Jimin

Sang supir keluar dari mobilnya begitu melihat wajah kebingungan Jimin, "selamat siang, tuan Park Jimin. Saya Im HyungSeon. Saya diutus oleh Namjoon Sangjangnim untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan anda." Sang supir membungkuk dengan sopan dihadapan Jimin. Reflek, Jiminpun ikut membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"a-ah, iya." Jimin gugup sekarang. Ini dikarenakan bisanya Jimin menggunakan bus saat berpergian dulu.

"silahkan masuk, tuan." Sang supir menyilahkan Jimin untuk memasuki mobil sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"terima kasih, HyungSeon-ssi."

"anda mau kemana dahulu?" tanya sang supir

"ehm, biar Hyungseon-ssi tidak perlu berputar-putar. Lebih baik dari yang paling jauh dulu, kita pergi ke Jalan YYY, di sana ada seperti tempat yang besar dan banyak berisi tanaman." Jelas Jimin

"environmental building?" tanya sang supir

"ah iya. Itu yang kumaksud. Di situ tempat Hobie hyung bekerja. Setelah itu ke Jalan XXX no 101-111 itu forensic laborathory. Jungkook ada di sana. lalu, ke Jalan WWW, Rumah Sakit Kardio dan Vascular itu Jin hyung. " jelas Jimin

Sang supir mencatat semua alamat yang diberikan oleh Jimin di tablet yang terpasang di sebelah kanan kendali. "hanya itu?" tanya sang supir memastikan

"tidak, masih ada lagi. Saya menunggu Hyungseon-ssi selesai menulis." Jimin tersenyum membuat Hyungseon juga ikut tersenyum. Tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang seperti Jimin, yang masih memperlakukan dia dengan sopan. Tidak seperti client Namjoon yang lain, yang merasa diri paling atas.

"saya sudah selesai menulis, Jimin-ssi. Silahkan lanjutkan."

"ehm, setelah itu kita ke kantor kepolisian pusat di Jalan SSS untuk menemui Taehyung. lalu, ke Jalan CCC, Laboratorium Ultra. Di sana ada Yoongi hyung. Dan yang terakhir kita akan ke tempat Namjoon hyung." Jelas Jimin

"baiklah. Pasang sabuk pengaman, Jimin-ssi. Kita berangkat sekarang." Hyungseon menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah. Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin bisa melihat seperti apa dunia yang ia tinggali saat ini.

'untung saja aku meletakkan makanannya di wadah yang dapat menyimpan panas. Jadi makanannya tidak akan dingin.' Pikir Jimin

Biarkan Jimin bersenang-senang sebentar hari ini. Jimin bahkan berencana untuk merawat taman di belakang rumahnya yang terlihat seperti di campakkan. Dia juga berencana untuk mengambil Sanchae, untuk dia pelihara. Kasihan juga dia melihat Sanchae berkeliaran. Padahal kalau Sanchae dirawat, dia akan menjadi anjing yang bagus dan lucu. Itulah pikiran Jimin saat menemukan Sanchae memakan makanan bekas.

"Hyungseon-ssi, bisakah kau megatarkanku ke petshop terdekat? Aku mau beli makanan dan peralatan anjing yang lain." Tanya Jimin

"tentu bisa, Jimin-ssi." Hyungseon menyanggupi permintaan Jimin.

Jimin baru sampai rumah sekitar jam 4. Saat Jimin memasuki rumahnya, ia segera berlari ke pintu belakang untuk menemukan Sanchae sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Jimin menggendong Sanchae dan memeluknya sebelum mencium hidung Sanchae. Jimin tidak peduli akan betapa kotornya rambut Sanchae secara Sanchae adalah anjing liar.

"Sanchae..~~ ayo mandi. Mulai hari ini kamu akan punya rumah. Lalala~~" sambil menggendong Sanchae, Jimin membawa Sanchae ke kamar mandi untuk memandikan Sanchae.

' _lebih baik aku juga ikut mandi'_ pikir Jimin.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi, tidak lupa untuk membawa shampoo untuk Sanchae dan juga handuk untuknya dan Sanchae. Jimin melepaskan bajunya dan segera menyalakan shower. Air hangat segera menerpa wajah dan tubuh Jimin

'GUK!'

Sanchae menggonggong dan Jimin menoleh. "kau mau ikut mandi denganku? Kemari~" Jimin mengangkat Sanchae dan mulai memandikan Sanchae.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jimin sudah selesai mandi. Tentunya Sanchae juga sudah selesai mandi. Jimin membawa Sanchae ke kamarnya lalu mengeringkan rambut Sanchae dengan hair dryer.

"ahh.. kwiyewo...kkkkk~" Sanchae mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya lalu turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan memutari kaki Jimin.

"Sanchae... apa kamu lelah? mau tidur?" Sanchae mengikuti langkah Jimin yang berjalan ke ranjangnya. Jimin mengangkat Sanchae lalu membaringkan Sanchae di atas kasurnya bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Jimin memeluk Sanchae dan tak beberapa lama, mereka tertidur dengan lelap.

-YO JMIN-

"min... Jimin... hei, ireona." Jimin merasa ada seseorang memanggil namanya, dan saat ia membuka mata, ia dapat melihat Hoseok ada di depannya.

"hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin

"kalau aku belum pulang, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini, Jimin." jawab Hoseok

Jimin sedikit merengut mendengar jawaban dari Hoseok. Dia merasa bodoh sekarang, karena menanyakan hal klasik yang tidak bermutu.

"mana yang lain? Apa belum pulang?" tanya Jimin

"hanya aku , Yoongi hyung, dan Namjoon yang sudah pulang. Yang lainnya masih bekerja." Jawab Hoseok.

Jimin mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban dari Hoseok. Ia masih ingat dengan pekerjaan mereka. Pekerjaan yang dimiliki Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung memang bukan pekerjaan yang dapat membuat mereka pulang tepat waktu. Sewaktu tadi siang dia mengantar bekal ke rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja saja dia bisa melihat pasien yang sangat banyak dan herannya adalah kebanyakan pasien tersebut adalah wanita.

"kau tidak turun? Yoongi hyung membelikan pizza untuk kita makan." Tanya Hoseok

"hmm, sebentar. Ah, hyung. Kau lihat Sanchae?" tanya Jimin

"Sanchae eoh? Dia langsung meloncat ke arahku saat aku menghampirimu dan sekarang dia ada di bawah memakan makanannya." Jelas Hoseok

"oh.." Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

"sekarang, ayo kita ke bawah. Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung sudah menunggu." Kata Hoseok

"iya-" Jimin baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya sebelum dia merasa ada yang hangat di pipinya

Hoseok menciumnya di pipi.

Wajah Jimin merona sekarang, "aku mengambil ciuman selamat datangku. Kurasa kau juga harus memberikan ciuman ke yang lain" kata Hoseok

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, dan segera turun dari kasurnya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan pelan, gugup. Biasanya Jimin yang dicium bukan Jimin yang mencium, jadi dia sedikit gugup. Di depan matanya sekarang, berada seorang Yoongi.

Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi, sedikit memeluk Yoongi dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi membeku sebentar dan akhirnya tersenyum, membalas ciuman Jimin dengan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Jimin semakin merona, sekarang dia harus ke Namjoon.

Namjoon berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum, "selamat datang, hyungie~"

'CHU' dan Jimin mengecup pelan pipi Namjoon (sambil berjinjit tentunya, salahkan Jimin yang punya kaki pendek).

Namjoon terkaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan memberikan ciuman kecil kepadanya. Setelah dia bisa mengendalikan diri, akhirnya Namjoonpun tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Jiminie~" 'CHUP' diberikannya Jimin kecupan ringan di pelipisnya.

' _oh tidak... wajahku panas sekali.'_ Batin Jimin

"KAMI PULANG!" Jimin dapat mendengar suara Taehyung, Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"haahh~" Jimin mengembuskan nafas perlahan. Kelihatannya dia harus melatih dirinya agar tidak gugup saat memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada 'suami-suami'nya.

"Jiminie..." panggil Namjoon

"ya, hyung?"

"saat kau memberikan ciuman selamat datang ke Jungkook, berhati-hatilah, ok?" kata Namjoon

"ha? Kenapa memangnya, hyung?" tanya Jimin dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum misterius

"karena Jungkook itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai! Kali ini aku update dengan cepat! Wohooo

Tapi aku ga tau, dapat feelnya apa nggak.

Awalnya mungkin dapet feelnya, soalnya aku ngetik sambil mendengarkan lagu Standing Egg (instrument version), tapi tiba-tiba saat aku sadar, lagunya sudah berganti jadi fantastic baby. Hahahaha

Review juseyo~~~~

Oh ya, di sini momentnya sudah banyak belum ya.

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang membaca FF ku yang Don't Forget Me, apakah kalian mau sequel?

Review Juseyo~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_"saat kau memberikan ciuman selamat datang ke Jungkook, berhati-hatilah, ok?" kata Namjoon_

 _"ha? Kenapa memangnya, hyung?" tanya Jimin dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum misterius_

 _"karena Jungkook itu..."_

"Jungkook kenapa, hyung?" desak Jimin. Apa yang salah dari seorang ehem –istri- ehem untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat datang untuk suaminya?

"biarkan saja, Namjoon." Sahut Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jimin

"Oh Tuhanku! Hyung~! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Jimin diiringi dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "kenapa di sini rebut sekali? Kalian tidak berniat menyapa kami?" Tanya Seokjin yang memasuki dapur bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"sejak kapan kami pernah menyapamu, huh? Kalau bukan ada Jimin, kau pasti sudah berada di kamar mandi dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mandi." Jawab Yoongi dengan pedas.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dirinya (dan yang lainnya) sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bicara Yoongi yang begitu pedas. Meskipun yang lain sudah terbiasa, tapi penghuni baru, Jimin, masih belum terbiasa dengan cara bicara Yoongi.

"hyung… itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tau?" sahut Jimin dan membuat Yoongi langsung meminta maaf.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Seokjin, sedikit berjinjit dan 'CHU~' Jimin berhasil mencium pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin yang kaget dengan ciuman Jimin menatap Jimin dengan pandangan heran, "ciuman selamat datang, hyungie~~" seakan tau apa yang membuat Seokjin bingung, Jimin menjawab dengan pipi yang lagi-lagi merona. Jimin, ingatlah kau masih punya 2 pria yang harus kau cium.

"kau memberikan ciuman kepada Seokjin hyung? Mana ciuman untukku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit nada manja.

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan menjurus ke perintah dari Taehyung. Dia menghampiri Taehyung dan sama dengan Seokjin, dia memberikan ciuman di pipi. Taehyung membalas ciumannya dengan memberikan pelukan beserta kecupan singkat di leher Jimin.

Di samping itu, Jungkook melihat Jimin mengecup pipi Taehyung dalam diam. Jimin melangkah ke arah Jungkook. Ia teringat akan pernyataan Namjoon untuk berhati-hati saat mencium Jungkook. _'kenapa harus berhati-hati, sih?'_ batin Jimin

"apa kau tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin. Jimin yang kaget segera mencium pipi Jungkook.

' _tidak terjadi apapun…. Namjoonie hyung berbohong '_ batin Jimin. Jimin bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Jungkook akan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ , ternyata tidak terjadi apapun.

Jimin baru saja akan memutar tubuhnya sebelum akhinya Jungkook menarik tangannya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jimin dan memberikan lumatan ringan. Jimin kaget, tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan mencium bibirnya.

' _apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ pikir Jimin. Lumatan yang diberikan Jungkook semakin dalam dan denga reflek Jimin segera memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka berciuman, _benar-benar berciuman,_ Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya disambut dengan pemandangan wajah Jimin yang sudah seperti tomat siap makan.

"berikan ciuman tepat di bibir suamimu, Jimin. Itu akan membuat suamimu lebih bahagia." Kata Jungkook sambil menunjukkan senyuman, atau seringaiannya.

"ehem… uhuk…" Taehyung pura-pura terbatuk untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang sama sekali tidak berhasil karena suasananya justru menjadi semakin canggung. Bahkan Jimin tidak berani untuk memutar kepalanya.

"ijinkan aku untuk berkata pedas…." Sahut Yoongi setelah melihat moment di depan mereka.

"kuijinkan, Yoongi." Seokjin memberikan ijin.

Oops! Kelihatannya ada yang cemburu di sini. "bagaimana rasanya Jungkook?" dan hanya Taehyung yang bertanya dengan bodohnya kepada Jungkook

"apa kau tidak pernah mencium istrimu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"tentu saja pernah, idiot. Maksudku, apakah rasanya sama dengan bibir istri kita yang dulu?" jelas Taehyung

"ooh, beda. Sangat berbeda." Jawab Jungkook, "ini lebih baik" lanjut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan memandang Jimin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jimin, besok pagi, siapkan bibirmu untuk kucium." Taehyung berkata kepada Jimin dan membuat Jimin semakin menunduk, wajahnya merona parah. Apakah ada yang lebih merah dari buah tomat matang? Tentu saja ada, lihat wajah Jimin sekarang.

'Plak!'

Seokjin memukul kepala Taehyung dengan kamus kedokteran yang tebalnya kurang lebih 10 cm.

"aww! Hyung!" teriak Taehyung kesakitan

"jaga bicaramu, anak muda." Balas Seokjin

"aish, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku gegar otak? Nanti aku tidak bisa menafkahi Jimin." balas Taehyung tidak terima

"Jimin masih memiliki 5 suami. Kebutuhannya masih bisa terpenuhi." Jawab Seokjin dengan santai

"tetap saja! Jimin akan merindukan suaminya yang tampan ini." Sahut Taehyung

"aku lebih tampan darimu, Taehyung."

"ha? Bahkan semua orang di dunia ini tau kalau aku lebih tampan dan lebih mempesona dibandingkan dirimu, tuan dokter."

"semua orang di dunia ini? Kau masih kalah, bahkan semua yang ada di dunia ini tau kebenarannya bahwa akulah yang tampan."

"kalian berdua sama-sama tampan kok." Sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

Baik Seokjin dan Taehyung mendaratkan pandangannya kea rah Jimin yang memandang bingung ke arah Seokjin dan Taehyung. Dia heran kenapa orang tampan bertengkar untuk menentukan siapa yang paling tampan.

"sudah ah, Jimin mau kembali ke kamar. Ppai~~" Jimin berjalan melewati Jungkook yang melongo melihat perubahan sikap Jimin dari malu-malu menjadi begitu sassy.

"tutup mulutmu, Jungkook. Bahkan wajan di sana bisa masuk ke mulutmu." Kata Yoongi dan dengan sekejap Jungkook menutup mulutnya kembali.

"sudah, bubar bubar." Kata Namjoon dan serentak semua yang ada di dalam dapur meninggalkan dapur.

-YO_JMIN-

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Seperti biasa mereka semua duduk dengan tenang.

"kenapa tenang sekali?"

"sebelum kau datang, biasanya kami makan tanpa ada satupun diantara kami yang berbicara." Jawab Namjoon

"hyung, apa kalian tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan baik?" Tanya Jimin

"kami bersosialisasi dengan baik, Minie~. Tapi tidak saat makan, Yoongi lebih suka kondisi yang tenang saat makan." Jelas Seokjin

"hahh~ kelihatannya aku harus beradaptasi dengan hal ini." Jimin menggerutu dengan pelan tapi Hoseok mendengarnya.

"memangnya kalau kamu makan sama keluargamu selalu ramai?" Tanya Hoseok

"tidak ramai juga, setidaknya kami berbincang-bincang ringan. Hhh~ aku tidak tau kalian sedingin ini saat makan, bahkan Hobie hyung yang biasanya banyak bicara jadi lebih diam." Jimin berkata dengan panjang sambil tetap memakan nasinya dengan lahap. Kedua pipi Jimin menggembung karena nasi yang dengan susah payah ia kunyah.

"bicaralah dulu sampai selesai, jangan seperti ini. Tidak lucu kalau kau tersedak" kata Yoongi menegur Jimin

"aku tidak akan te- UHUK! A- uhuk- air…" kata Jimin sambil terbatuk-batuk dan dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih gelas terdekat.

"ahh~ leganya."

"sudah kubilang, bukan begitu, Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi dengan senyuman menggoda

"hehehe, maafkan aku, hyung." Maaf Jimin karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi

"ah, hyungdeul!" teriak Jimin tiba-tiba sukses mengagetkan mereka semua kecuali Jimin tentunya.

"astaga, Jimin. Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Namjoon

"maaf, hyung. Meskipun begitu, tadi aku melihat ada sepeda di garasi." Kata Jimin

"ya? Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon

"bolehkah aku meminjam salah satu dari sepeda itu?" Tanya Jimin kepada para suaminya.

"kamu mau ke mana dengan sepeda itu?" Tanya Taehyung

"aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Jimin bosan sekali di rumah." Jawab Jimin dengan membulatkan matanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"jangan mulai, Jimin. Hentikan itu." Kata Jungkook. Rupanya dia tidak tahan dengan _aegyo attack_ milik Jimin.

"aniii~~ Jimin tidak akan berhenti sebelum diijinkan." Jimin menjawab sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dan sekarang ditambah dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berada di samping Jimin menggigit bibirnya melihat tingkah Jimin yang begitu manis di mata mereka. Bahkan Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah menjilat bibirnya. Oh, Jimin, kau harus berhati-hati. Kelihatannya Jimin melupakan fakta bahwa dia berada di dalam kandang singa. Beruntung Seokjin dan Namjoon memiliki control yang bagus, jadi Seokjin segera berdehem.

"ehem, jadi? Apa kalian mengijinkan Jimin untuk meminjam sepeda?" Tanya Seokjin kepada seluruh umat *plok* maksudnya kepada para suami line.

"bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa kau mengijinkannya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan masih memandangi Jimin.

"aku sih mengijinkannya." Kata Seokjin dengan ringan, "asalkan dia bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."

"jinjjayo, Jin hyung?" Jimin mengembangkan senyumannya saat mendapatkan restu untuk meminjam sepeda. Kepala Jimin menengok ke arah yang lainnya, mengharapkan sebuah persetujuan juga.

Yang tersisa hanya saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengijinkan.

"ingat kata Seokjin hyung, Jimin. kau harus berhati-hati." Kata Hoseok pada Jimin.

"okey dokie…." Jawab Jimin sambil tetap melanjutkan sesi makannya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya

-YO_JMIN-

Pagi sudah tiba dan bisa dilihat Jimin sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan juga bahan masakan untuk dijadikan bekal bagi para suami.

"huft~ selesai~~~~" Jimin membungkus kotak makannya dengan sebuah kain dan meletakkan kotak makannya di atas meja.

"selamat pagi." Seseorang memasuki dapur dan dengan segera memeluk Jimin dan mencium lehernya sekilas.

"Hobie hyung?" Tanya Jimin sambil memutarkan badannya.

"ah, sudah kuduga itu kau, hyung. Hehehehe…" kata Jimin

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, "bagaimana kau bisa tau, eoh?"

"sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu untuk memelukku dan mencium leherku pada saat pagi." Jawab Jimin

"hooo…. Kau sudah hafal dengan perlakuanku, eoh? Mau lebih?" goda Hoseok

"ah, hyung! Aish, ini masih pagi dank au sudah menggodaku?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum malu.

"ahaha, kau tau sendiri, Jimin. Jika memang kau meminta lebih, aku bisa memberikannya padamu." Hoseok masih saja menggoda Jimin

"hentikan godaanmu, Hoseok." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara mari-menggoda-Jimin-di-pagi-hari.

"oh? Selamat pagi, Jin hyung~" sapa Jimin.

"hm? Pagi juga, Jimin. Apa ini bekal milik kami?" Tanya Seokjin

"ya, itu milik kalian. Kemana yang lain, kenapa belum turun?" Tanya Jimin kepada Seokjin

"sebentar lagi." Jawab Seokjin sekenanya sambil mengambil roti yang sudah ia panggang

"Selamat pagi!" suara Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Yoongi menggema di dalam rumah.

"selamat pagi, semua~" sapa Jimin

"baiklah, Jimin. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Hari ini aku ada operasi dan harus mempersiapkan semuanya, jadi aku berangkat lebih awal. Aku juga akan pulang telat. Oh iya, sepedanya. Kau bisa menggunakan milikku, pilih yang warna kuning pink neon, itu milikku. Kuncinya ada di laci itu, kau mengerti?" Seokjin berkata panjang lebar

"ayey, Captain!" jawab Jimin dengan semangat dan tangannya yang membentuk hormat membuat Seokjin tersenyum

CHU~

Seokjin mengecup pipi Jimin singkat, membuat Jimin membeku dengan posisi tetap hormat. Seokjin menurunkan tangan Jimin dan terkekeh, "aku berangkat lebih dulu, semua." Pamit Seokjin

"hmm… hati-hati, hyung." Sahut Taehyung

"Minie, aku berangkat. Berharaplah aku akan pulang lebih awal." Kata Hoseok pada Jimin

"ne, hyungie. Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Jimin

Hoseok kini sudah berangkat menyisakan Yoongi, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Mereka berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

"Jiminie, kelihatannya kami juga akan pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya." Kata Namjoon kepada Jimin

"hari ini aku harus pulang lebih lambat untuk mengurus semua bukti-bukti." Kata Taehyung

"pagi ini, aku mendapatkan telpon dari pihak kepolisian dan mereka mengatakan bahwa telah ditemukan sebuah jasad terbakar. Aku harus mengautopsinya dan membuat data. Jadi aku akan pulang sangat terlambat, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bekerja lebih cepat." Kata Jungkook

"kau tidak harus bekerja dengan cepat, Kookie. Kau harus bekerja dengan teliti." Jawab Jimin

"hari ini aku akan ada meeting dengan orang Jepang dan itu saat jam makan malam." Kata Namjoon

Jimin mengangguk, "bagaimana denganmu, Suga hyung?" Tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi

"ah, aku hari ini harus bekerja di lab untuk menguji titrasi. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk pulang lebih awal, bahkan bisa jadi aku akan menginap di lab." Kata Yoongi

"maafkan kami karena tidak bisa pulang lebih awal." Kata Yoongi

"hmm hmm, tidak masalah. Namanya juga kerja, kalian tampak sangat keren dengan pekerjaan kalian." Kata Jimin.

"ini, jangan lupa sama bekalnya. Sesibuk apapun kalian, kalian harus tetap makan, ok?"

Mereka semua mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk pergi.

-YO_JMIN-

Sepi sekali, itulah yang ada di pikiran Jimin.

"huft, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi.

"bosaaaaan~~" Jimin menggulungkan tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai menggelindingkan badannya di atas ranjang.

"ah? Apa sekarang saja aku bersepedanya? Tapi setelah bersepeda aku harus ngapain?" Jimin berkata-kata sendiri.

Jimin yang semakin bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

" _ei, Junie"_

" _Taehyungie? Ada apa?"_

" _ani…. Kenapa tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke bukit? Tidak seperti biasanya."_

" _biasanya aku seperti apa, Taetae?"_

" _kau lebih suka berada di dalam rumah, dan lebih suka membuat seni dibandingkan dengan travelling seperti ini."_

" _ahh… sungguhkah? Kelihatannya aku perlu mengubah sikapku."_

" _tidak perlu. Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya."_

" _hahaha, jangan menggombal, Kim Taehyung"_

" _dan kau jangan tergoda, Kim Junhyun"_

" _aish, ah! Kita sudah berada di puncak. Ayo, kita harus berfoto di sini."_

" _baik baik, tidak perlu menarik-narik tanganku."_

" _cepatlah, foto aku di- AAKH!"_

" _Junhyun-ah!"_

" _Tae! Tolong aku! Ya Tuhan, Tae!"_

" _Junhyun-ah! Gapai tanganku, palli!"_

" _tidak bisa! Ukh-"_

" _pasti bisa, jebal!"_

" _dapat!"_

" _pegang dengan erat, aku akan menarikmu!"_

" _tae!"_

" _andwae! Junhyun-ah! ANDWAE! YA! WAE?!"_

" _tae, mianhae."_

" _ani ani, jebal."_

" _tae, lepaskan."_

" _ani! ANIYO!"_

" _TAE!"_

" _Junie? Kenapa kau menipis? Wae? Ya! WAE?!"_

" _mianhae."_

" _Ju- AKH!"_

Jimin terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya.

"mimpi apa aku barusan? Taehyung?" tangan Jimin bergetar mengingat semua detail mimpi yang ia alami.

"Tae… Taetae… Taetae" Jimin terus menyebutkan nama Taehyung. Dengan kaki yang gemetar dia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga untuk menelpon kantor Taehyung.

"cepat angkat, Tae." Tangan Jimin bergetar parah, dia ketakutan sekarang. Hatinya seperti merindukan Taehyung. Otaknya penuh dengan pikiran tentang Taehyung dan lamanya dia tak berjumpa dengan Taehyung.

Di dalam mimpinya dia bisa melihat kondisi Taehyung sesaat setelah Taehyung terjatuh dari tebing di bukit itu. Dia masih mengingatnya, dia takut.

" _yeoboseyo?"_ sebuah suara wanita menjawab telepon dari Jimin

"yeo-yeoboseyo, Tae? Taehyung di mana?"

" _maaf, ini siapa ya?"_ Tanya orang di seberang sana

"b-bisakah saya berbicara dengan Taehyung ssi?" Tanya Jimin kepada orang tersebut

" _ah, maaf. Taehyung ssi sedang rapat bersama anak buahnya di dalam. Saya tidak bisa memberikan telponnya kepada Taehyung ssi sekarang. Apakah ada pesan yang mungkin bisa saya sampaikan?"_ Tanya sang wanita

"a-ani, gwaenchana…. gwaenchana. Bisakah kau memberikan telponnya sebentar saja, kumohon?" Jimin memohon berharap sang wanita akan memberikan telponnya kepada Taehyung meskipun hanya sebentar. Dia hanya butuh mendengar suara Taehyung barang sedikit saja.

" _oleh karena itu saya bertanya kepada anda, kepada siapa saya berbicara sekarang?"_ Tanya sang wanita di seberang sana

"J-Jimin. Park- Park Jimin."

" _baik, tunggu sebentar"_

Jimin menunggu dengan tidak sabar, setelah beberapa detik lamanya Taehyung mengambil alih telpon tersebut

" _Chim? Wae?"_

"Tae~ Tae. Hiks-"

" _ya?! Wae? Kenapa kau menangis, eoh? Apa yang terjadi?"_ Tanya Taehyung di seberang sana. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin menangis, padahal seingatnya tadi pagi dia tidak ada masalah.

"Tae~ aku ingat." Kata Jimin dengan rancu

" _maksudmu? Apa yang kau lupakan Jimin? kau mengingat apa?"_

"J-Junhyun…."

" _mwo? Kau menyebutkan apa?"_ terdengar jelas nada kaget pada perkataan Taehyung sekarang.

"Junhyun. Itu namaku kan?" Tanya Jimin

" _Chim~ kau mengingatnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_ Tanya Taehyung tidak memahami segala yang terjadi

"aku bermimpi. Kau, aku, tebing, bukit, dan kau yang terjatuh dari tebing itu. Aku yang memudar. Semuanya aku ingat, Tae." Jelas Jimin

Ada perasaan bahagia setelah mengetahui bahwa Jimin mengingat semuanya, itu menandakan bahwa Jimin memang benar istrinya yang selama ini dia cintai.

" _aku bahagia, Chim. Kau mengingat semuanya."_ Suara Taehyung sedikit bergetar mengatakannya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya.

"Tae, mianhae."

" _untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Chim?"_

"aku… aku telah membuatmu merasakan kematian terlalu cepat." Jelas Jimin

" _tidak masalah, Chim. Kalau hanya itu salah satu cara bagiku untuk melihatmu kembali, aku akan melakukan itu."_

"maafkan aku lagi, Tae"

" _untuk apa lagi, Chim?"_ Tanya Taehyung dengan gemas

"karena telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu." Jelas Jimin

" _ahahahahaha, aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu, Chim."_

"sekarang kembalilah bekerja. Aku akan tutup telponnya. Selamat siang." Kata Jimin. kini hatinya terasa lega.

" _selamat siang, aku akan berusaha pulang lebih awal."_ Kata Taehyung

"hmm, ne."

-YO_JMIN-

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jimin merasa bosan. Entah dia harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"OH! Astaga! Aku kan sudah pinjam sepeda, ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi pelupa begini?"

Jimin berjalan ke garasi dan mulai melepaskan sepeda milik Seokjin. Ia mengendarai sepedanya hingga ke depan gerbang.

"Ricky ssi, bisa minta tolong bukakan gerbangnya?" pinta Jimin kepada Ricky yang menjaga rumah tersebut

"ne, Jimin ssi." Setelah Ricky membukakan gerbang Jimin segera melesatkan sepedanya dan tak lupa dia berterima kasih kepada Ricky

.

.

.

Jimin berkeliling menelusuri kompleks perumahan yang sudah ia simpulkan sebagai kawasan perumahan elit. Lihat saja, perumahan ini mempunyai taman untuk anak-anak, taman untuk lansia, taman untuk berolah raga, fasilitas olah raga indoor termasuk kolam renang, danau buatan, sungai dengan air jernih yang mengalir entah sampai mana dan jangan lupakan kolam angsa yang sungguh indah di mata Jimin.

Angsa-angsa di sana sungguh indah, putih, dan bersih. Benar-benar terawat. Tidak jauh dari kompleks terdapat mini market kecil dan suasana di sini sangat bersih dan hijau. Pantas saja perumahan ini selalu terlihat damai.

Jimin semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Dia melihat kucing yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia telah menengokkan kepalanya terlalu lama hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia berada di sebuah tikungan.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cukup kencang melihat begitu luasnya jalan yang ada. Jimin masih belum menyadari hingga

'TIN TIIN'

Mobil tersebut berusaha untuk mengerem namun

"akh!"

'BRAAK!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Akhirnya bisa update juga

Haii~~

This is me! Comeback from my dark (UNBK) lifeu!

Oh ya! Buat amiracarlin2 , happy birthday!

Anggaplah, FF kali ini adalah hadiah untukmu. Hohoho

I hope the best for you. God always bless you

.

.

Semoga FF ini masih berkenan untuk kalian baca.

Aku merasa kaya aku author yang buruk

Gak bisa update tepat waktu lah, ide hilang lah.

Sedih kan ya?

Jadi dengan ini saya mohon maaf kalau FF ini jelek dan kurang berkesan.

TT0TT

Bahasaku juga jelek banget….

Ini aja aku cepet-cepet update.

Mohon maafkan

*bow*


	7. Chapter 7

_Jimin semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Dia melihat kucing yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia telah menengokkan kepalanya terlalu lama hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia berada di sebuah tikungan._

 _Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cukup kencang melihat begitu luasnya jalan yang ada. Jimin masih belum menyadari hingga_

' _TIN TIIN'_

 _Mobil tersebut berusaha untuk mengerem namun_

" _akh!"_

' _BRAAK!'_

"aww!"

"YA!" sang pemilik mobil (panggil saja Baekhyun) segera keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Jimin yang teronggok begitu saja setelah terjatuh dari sepeda.

"kau seharusnya melihat jalan. Untung saja aku sempat mengerem mobilku. Jika saja aku tidak bisa mengerem mobilku, kau mungkin bisa kulindas!" Baekhyun berkata dengan tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun baru saja akan memarahi Jimin lagi kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah Jimin yang merintih kesakitan karena luka di kakinya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya melihat luka yang ada di kaki Jimin, "kurasa kakimu perlu dijahit dengan luka sebesar itu. Ppali, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Jimin yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun segera terperanjat, "apakah perlu dijahit? Tidak bisakah kita mengobatinya dengan obat luka?"

Baekhyun yang tengah mengangkat sepeda Jimin untuk di masukkan ke mobilnya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"luka sebesar itu? Ei… nak, bisakah kau lihat? Lukamu itu sampai kelihatan dagingnya. Kalau tidak dijahit, lukamu akan membusuk dan kakimu akan diamputasi. Paham?" jawab Baekhyun

"sini, kubantu berdiri." Kata Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Jimin dan membantunya memasukki mobil Baekhyun.

"Ini. Tutup lukamu dengan ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan kain bersih kepada Jimin dan Jimin segera menutup lukanya dengan kain bersih tersebut.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya hingga sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat. Jimin segera di bawa ke UGD dan melakukan operasi lokal.

Selama operasi, tidak sekalipun Jimin berani melihat jarum yang menembus kulitnya. Bilang saja dia takut dengan jarum. Berkali-kali dia menanyakan 'apakah sudah selesai?' hingga membuat sang dokter tertawa.

"sudah selesai, Jimin ssi." Sang dokter menutup jahitan di kaki Jimin yang masih basah dengan kasa dan plester.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega, "akhirnya selesai juga."

"ini, saya berikan resep. Satu antibiotik, diminum setelah makan dan harus habis. Lalu yang kedua, obat penahan rasa sakit. Obat yang kedua hanya diminum jika anda merasa sakit." Jelas sang dokter

Jimin mengangguk menandakan bahwa dia paham. Baekhyun yang melihat bahwa Jimin telah selesai segera menghampiri Jimin dengan kursi roda.

"kau berhutang padaku, Jimin ssi." Kata Baekhyun

Jimin hanya menyuguhkan senyumannya kepada Baekhyun, "terima kasih, Baekhyun ssi."

Jimin memandangi wajah Baekhyun dan dia menyadari sesuatu, "Baekhyun ssi…."

"hmm?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendorong kursi roda Jimin menuju ke apotek rumah sakit untuk menebus obat.

"kau terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal." Jawab Jimin

"hmm? Seseorang yang kau kenal?" tanya Baekhyun

"hmm, dia orang yang tinggal denganku. Semoga suatu saat kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jimin dengan senyuman. Memikirkan reaksi Taehyung saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia kesakitan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya seakan-akan bisa merasakan sakitnya juga.

"apakah biusnya suda habis?" tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya segera terjulur ke belakang dimana dia meletakkan obat pereda nyeri.

"ini minumlah. Di sebelahmu ada air putih. Tenang saja itu masih baru." Suruh Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan obat itu.

"terima kasih, Baekhyun ssi." Kata Jimin.

"kau masih menyempatkan diri berkata terima kasih di saat kau kesakitan?" tanya Baekhyun terkagum

' _anak ini benar-benar sopan.' Pikir Baekhyun_

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"di dekat sini." Jawab Jimin

"di dekat sini itu di mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"hmm… sebenarnya aku tidak tau alamat rumahku." Jawab Jimin dengan polos.

"apa?!" Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau di mana rumahmu tapi kau berani keluar bersepeda? Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali bagaimana?!" tanya Baekhyun

"sebenarnya, tujuanku bersepeda itu supaya aku bisa mengenal daerah rumahku." Jawab Jimin masih dengan polosnya

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa anak ini dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah? Atau setidaknya khawatir?

"ah sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Kata Baekhyun membuat Jimin segera menolehkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun

"apa kau akan menelantarkan aku di sini, Baekhyun ssi?" tanya Jimin khawatir dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya

Baekhyun yang melihat Jimin menjadi semakin stress karena tidak tega menurunkan anak orang yang manis di pinggir jalan. Apalagi anak orang ini sedang terluka.

"aku tidak sekejam itu. Kau! Kau akan ikut aku ke tempat kerja." Tunjuk Baekhyun tepat di hidung Jimin

"kau tau betapa susahnya meminta izin ke bosku untuk datang terlambat dan dia dengan kejamnya memberikan waktu maksimal 2 jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Dan kau dengan santainya mengatakan tidak tau alamat rumahmu!" Baekhyun jadi purik sendiri.

"maafkan aku, Baekhyun ssi." Kata Jimin merasa bersalah. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"sudahlah, percuma meminta maaf." Kata Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, terjadi keheningan selama perjalanan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sebelum handphone Baekhyun bergetar.

"Jimin ssi, bisa kau lihat siapa yang menelponku?" pinta Baekhyun

"ah, ne." jawab Jimin dan melihat nama sang penelpon. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat nama Kim Namjoon di sana.

"Namjoonie hyung?" beo Jimin

"kau mengenalnya? Bisa kau angkat telponnya dan aktifkan loudspeakernya?" pinta Baekhyun lagi dan Jimin mengangguk.

' _hei, Baekhyun!'_

"ah, Namjoon. Maafkan aku, sebentar lagi aku sampai."

' _kau masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum gajimu terpotong.'_

"ya ya, kau tau sendiri aku menabrak orang dan aku harus bertanggung jawab karena orang yang kutabrak terluka"

"Namjoonie hyung? Ini Jimin." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun mendelik

' _Ji-Jimin? Jiminie? Itu benar kau?'_ tanya Namjoon

"ya, ini aku, hyung. Hehehehe…" jawab Jimin

' _tunggu. Hei! Baekhyun! Apa orang yang kau tabrak adalah Jimin?' tanya Namjoon_

"ah ah, ne. tidak sepenuhnya kutabrak sih-"

' _kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Baekhyun.'_

-pip-

Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya tidak percaya bahwa hidupnya akan terancam.

"Jimin ssi, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Kumohon, bantu aku." Pinta Baekhyun dengan memelas

Jimin hanya tertawa melihatnya dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

-YO JMIN-

"Byun Baekhyun…." Panggil Namjoon saat Baekhyun menghadap ke Namjoon

"n-ne" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa istriku harus memiliki luka sebesar itu, hm?" tanya Namjoon langsung.

"ma-maafkan aku, Namjoon-ah." Baekhyun yang bingung akan menjelaskan apa tanpa sadar telah meminta maaf kepada Namjoon. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, ini adalah kesalahan Jimin sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Namjoonie hyung, biar Jimin yang menjelaskan. Kelihatannya Baekhyun ssi terlalu takut untuk menjawab." Kata Jimin.

Dalam hati, Bakehyun sudah berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin karena Jimin telah menyelamatkannya.

"jadi, ini semua berawal dari aku yang lebih memperhatikan kucing dari pada jalan." Jawab Jimin dengan singkat. Kalau saja Baekhyun menjawabnya seperti itu, riwayat kehidupannya akan berhenti saat ini juga.

"benarkah? Kau jadi meminjam sepeda?" tanya Namjoon

"hmm…. Hyung tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah ah, tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Mana mungkin kau berbohong." Jawab Namjoon

"Baekhyun, cepat pergi ke ruanganmu. Pacarmu sudah menunggumu dari 15 menit yang lalu." Kata Namjoon kepada Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol adalah pacar dari Byun Baekhyun ini. Bilang saja Chanyeol itu teman akrab Namjoon.

"mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Namjoon kepada Jimin

"ah, ani. Hyung tetap bekerja saja. Biar aku pulang naik taxi." Jawab Jimin

Namjoon yang melihat Jimin berdiri dengan susah payah langsung saja menggendong Jimin dan membawanya ke parkiran dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"jangan mengatakan kau akan pulang sendiri kalau hanya untuk berdiri saja kau tidak bisa." Kata Namjoon kepada Jimin membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon yang melihat bibir Jimin yang mengerucut segera mengecup bibir Jimin dengan cepat.

'CUP'

"hentikan, Jimin atau aku akan menciummu lebih lama di tempat ini." Kata Namjoon membuat Jimin menyembunyikan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"aku akan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka pulang lebih awal." Kata Namjoon pada saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil

"eh, tidak perlu. Mereka semua sedang sibuk." Jawab Jimin

"lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu hmm?" tanya Namjoon gemas.

' _kapan Jiminnya ini bisa lebih egois? Dia terlalu mementingkan orang lain.' Pikir Namjoon_

"ada Ricky di rumah kan? Hyung bisa memintanya untuk mejagaku." Jawab Jimin

"Ricky? Hmm, bisa juga. Tapi-"

"hyung~ kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Jimin sambil mengedipkan mata dan Namjoon mengangguk.

"jadi, biarkan mereka bekerja dan aku menjaga diriku sampai kalian pulang," kata Jimin melanjutkan

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas menyerah. Jika Jimin sudah meminta, dia bisa apa selain mengabulkannya.

"baiklah, Ricky akan kuberi tau. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga diri dengan baik. Promise me?" tanya Namjoon

"ne, I promise." Jawab Jimin.

YO_JMIN

"Ricky, kau jaga Jimin baik-baik. Jangan sampai aku pulang dan melihat lukanya bertambah." Perintah Namjoon kepada Ricky saat dia dengan selamat mengantar Jimin pulang.

"ne, saya mengerti." Jawab Ricky.

"baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Jimin, ingat janjimu." Kata Namjoon kepada Jimin yang duduk di kursi roda

"ne, hyungie~" jawab Jimin. Namjoon memberikan kecupan terakhir di kening Jimin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumahnya untuk kembali bekerja.

"mari, tuan. Saya antarkan ke kamar anda." Kata Ricky

"panggil saja aku Jimin. kau terlihat lebih tua dariku." Kata Jimin.

Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan keformalan di tempat ini.

"ta-tap-"

"juseyoo~~" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke mata Ricky membuat Ricky mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

'KRIIING KRRING'

Saat Jimin akan dituntun menaiki tangga telepon rumah berbunyi, "ah, tunggu tunggu."

Dengan di tuntun oleh Ricky, Jimin berhasil mengangkat teleponnya, "yeoboseyo."

' _yeoboseyo, Jimin.'_

"Hoseok hyung?"

' _kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa masih sakit? Apa kau benar-benar bisa sendirian di rumah? Kau mau aku pulang sekarang?'_

"bertanyalah satu-satu, hyungie. Pertama, sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Kedua, kakiku perlu dijahit. Ketiga, aku sudah meminum obat pereda nyeri jadi sekarang aku tidak kesakitan. Keempat, ada Ricky yang menjagaku. Dan yang terakhir, hyung tidak perlu pulang lebih awal. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk, hyung."

' _sungguh?'_

"sungguh. Ya kan, Ricky?"

"ah, ne ne." jawab Ricky dengan spontan.

"kau mendengarnya, hyung? Aku baik-baik saja dan ada Ricky di sini yang menjagaku."

' _baiklah. Segera telpon aku jika kau menginginkan sesuatu.'_

"ya~ oh ya, jangan lupa makan bekalnya. Kalian tidak boleh sakit, arraseo?"

' _ne ne, arrayo.'_

"baiklah, pai pai, hyungie."

' _bye, Jiminie.'_

Dan sambungan terputus

Jimin mekanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kamar, "baru kali ini aku merasa untuk berjalan ke kamar segini susahnya."

Ricky yang mendengar itu tertawa sehingga membuat Jimin juga ikut tertawa, "tidak ada yang lucu, Rick hyung~~"

"anda sangat lucu. Tidak heran tuan-tuan di sini sangat menyayangi anda." Kata Ricky membuat Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"aku tau… tapi apa yang bisa kuberikan pada mereka? Mereka terlalu baik." Kata Jimin tiba-tiba

"anda tidak tau betapa suramnya rumah ini saat anda tidak ada. Saat anda hadir, rumah ini terlihat jauh lebih hidup. Itu tandanya, kehadiran anda sendiri merupakan hadiah terbaik bagi mereka." Jawab Ricky

"woah~ Rick hyung~~~~~ kau so sweet sekali. Pasanganmu pasti sangan senang memiliki orang-orang sepertimu di samping mereka." Kata Jimin dengan kagum

"dan orang pasti juga akan sangat bahagia jika mereka mengenal orang seperti anda." Ricky membalas perkataan Jimin dengan pujian membuat Jimin jadi merona.

.

"baiklah, silahkan beristirahat, Jimin." Ricky membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"terima kasih, hyung." Jawab Jimin sedikit berteriak.

"ah~ nyamannya." Jimin menghela nafas lelah.

"lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumam Jimin. Karena dasarnya Jimin sudah lelah, jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jimin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

YO_JMIN

' _ **Chaeryong~~'**_

' _ **hobie hobie… kkkkkkk'**_

' _ **kau dimana?'**_

' _ **cari aku, hobie hyung!'**_

' _ **ketemu… kalau ingin bersembunyi. Lebih baik tetaplah diam.'**_

' _ **ei, hyungie~~'**_

' _ **ya! Jangan lari.'**_

' _ **ani… tangkap aku.'**_

' _ **jangan ke sana, Chaeryong!'**_

' _ **wae?!'**_

' _ **jangan! Ya! Awas!'**_

' _ **mw- akh!'**_

' _ **Chaeryong ah!'**_

' _ **andwae! Ireona, Chaeryong ah!'**_

' _ **hyungie…'**_

' _ **Ch-chaeryong… kau- kau kenapa? Ya! Ya!'**_

' _ **Jung Hoseok! Awas!'**_

 _ **BRAKK**_

' _ **akh-'**_

.

.

"Jimin… JIMIN!"

"Andwae!" teriak Jimin saat sebuah ingatan menyerangnya.

"Ho-hoseok hyung?" Jimin memanggil nama Hoseok

"Wae? Wae? Aku di sini. Gwaenchana?" tanya Hoseok

"Hyu-hyung… hyung.." Jimin memeluk Hoseok saat itu juga. Hoseok yang kebingungan hanya menyimpan pertanyaannya dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya setelah Jimin selesai menangis.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis, eoh?" tanya Hoseok

"Hyung…" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan Hoseok membelai rambut Jimin dengan lembut. Dia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Jimin yang cepat.

"Tenaglah, lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Hoseok sambil tetap mengelus punggung Jimin

Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia menatap mata Hoseok dengan serius.

"hyung, apa aku di kehidupanmu…. Bernama Chaeryong?" tanya Jimin dengan pelan

Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan kaget, "ka- bagaimana bisa?"

"apakah kau… meninggal karena aku pergi ke gua itu?" tanya Jimin hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Jika memang aku meninggal dan itu semua hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirimu yang asli… aku tidak masalah untuk mati berulang kali." Jawab Hoseok

"tapi kau kesakitan, hyung. Jika saja aku tidak pergi ke sana. Jika saja aku mendengarkan ucapanmu. Kau tidak akan berada di sini. Kau akan bahagia di sana." Kata Jimin dengan kalut

"Park Jimin! Jika memang aku akan bahagia bersamamu di sana…. Tuhan tidak akan mengirimku ke sini. Ani- Tuhan tidak akan mengirim kami SEMUA ke sini… hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau paham?" jelas Hoseok

"lihat aku, Jiminie. Lihat mataku. Apa aku terlihat kesakitan sekarang? Tidak kan? Aku bahagia denganmu sekarang, Jimin. Bahkan detak jantungku berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada dulu." sambung Hoseok

Hoseok memeluk Jimin dengan erat, "jadi kumohon… jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kami mencintaimu, Jimin. Sangat."

"hyung…" Jimin balas memeluk Hoseok. Ia letakkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok dan senyumnya mengembang saat ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hoseok.

"kau tau, Jimin. Setidaknya, aku lega. Kau mengingat bahwa kau adalah istriku." Kata Hoseok tiba-tiba membuat Jimin merona

"aku memang istrimu, hyung. Dan istri Namjoonie hyung, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Taetae, dan Jungkookie juga." Jawab Jimin

"siapa lagi yang kau ingat, Jimin?" tanya Hoseok

"Taetae." Jawab Jimin dengan pelan

"Jiminie? Kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Hoseok

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, "tidurlah."

Hoseok sudah membaringkan Jimin dan akan beranjak pergi. Sesuatu menahan lengan kemejanya.

"jangan pergi, hyung. Temani aku…" bisik Jimin pelan

"kau ingin aku temani?" tanya Hoseok dan Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"peluk…" Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Hoseok dengan suka rela memeluk istrinya yang tiba-tiba manja (sebelumnya dia sudah membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya).

Mereka berdua berpelukkan. Saling mengeratkan dan Hoseok tidak lupa untuk memberikan ruang bagi Jimin mengingat jahitan di kakinya yang masih basah.

Tangan Hoseok mengelus punggung Jimin dengan pelan. Seakan-akan, Hoseok telah meninabobokkan seorang bayi. Mata Jimin perlahan-lahan menutup.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jimin yang kini telah tertidur. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan pelan.

"engg~" Jimin melenguh dalam tidurnya dan entah kenapa membuat Hoseok semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hoseok mulai menutup matanya. Dia juga lelah karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan lebih cepat. Dia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya selama 2 hari lalu mengambil cuti untuk menemani Jiminnya.

Deru nafas terdengar saling bersahutan dengan harmoni yang indah. Menandakan sang pemilik nafas telah tertidur. Membiarkan dunia mereka untuk menjadi gelap sementara.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" teriak Taehyung. Dia bingung karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"jika tuan mencari Tuan Jimin, dia sedang ada di kamarnya." Kata Ricky tiba-tiba mengagetkan Taehyung

"ai! Ey! Bilang kalau mau bicara. Kau mengagetkanku, kau tau?" kata Taehyung kaget

"saya meminta ijin atau tidak, anda juga akan sama kagetnya. Benar begitu, Tuan Namjoon?" tanya Ricky pada Namjoon yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu.

"eh?" Namjoon tidak paham dan Ricky tersenyum. Namjoon tambah tidak paham

Ricky meninggalkan kedua tuannya untuk kembali ke posnya, "oh iya, Tuan Hoseok ada di kamar bersama Jimin."

Ricky segera meninggalkan Namjoon dan Taehyung di depan pintu.

Namjoon segera menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ricky tadi bilang Jimin kan? bukan 'Tuan'? Atau pakai embel-embel 'ssi'?

"ya! RICKY!" teriak Namjoon dan Ricky segera berlari dan mengunci pintu posnya.

"ah! Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Taehyung tepat di wajah Namjoon. Dia sudah kaget dengan sangat elegan sebanyak 2 kali hari ini. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan dan di tempat yang sama.

"ya, kau itu detektif. Kau tidak peka? Barusan si Ricky memanggil Jimin kita dengan Jimin!." jelas Namjoon

"bukannya itu memang namanya Jimin?" tanya Taehyung tidak paham. Oh, Namjoon ingin mencakar beruang.

"dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel apapun, Kim Taehyung. Itu tandanya, mereka sudah bukan lagi atasan dan bawahan! Mereka sudah lebih dekat dari itu, bodoh!" teriak Namjoon

"o- HAH?!" Taehyung baru sadar (lemot tenan to mas…)

"ya! RICKY!" Taehyung berlalri menuju ke pos milik Ricky dan Namjoon hanya bisa menggaruk tembok karena kelemotan seorang Taehyung. Apa otaknya hanya bisa dipakai di kantor?

Meskipun begitu, mari kita semua berdoa untuk keselamatan Ricky yang dengan cerobohnya memanggil nama Jimin dengan sangat kasual.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah sekian lama mencari waktu luang.

Akhirnya disinilah saya. Setelah tahun baru.. YEEEEIYY!

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE. Oh iya, dan juga SELAMAT NATAL bagi yang merayakan

/Hohohoho/

Semoga harapan dan doa kalian terwujud di tahun 2017. *bunyi kembang api*

Ok, cukup. Silahkan di baca~~ bagi yang berminat tentunya

BOY x BOY

YAOI CONTENT

BTS x JIMIN

Uke! Jimin Seme! BTS

 _Word of the day:_

 _Are you scared? It's okay. Eventhough I'm scared too._

 _Let's get through this together_

 _._

 _._

 _Yo_JMin_

"masih sakit?" Jimin menggeleng. Efek jahitannya sudah hilang kemarin sebelum mereka semua datang.

Jimin memandang semua suaminya dengan heran, "kenapa kalian tidak kerja?"

"kami ingin menjagamu." Jawab Yoongi

"aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bisa menjaga diri." Jelas Jimin

"kalau kau memang bisa menjaga diri, kakimu tidak perlu dijahit seperti ini." Jawab Yoongi dengan datar dan matanya mengarah ke kaki Jimin.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Mulutnya akan melemparkan ucapan balasan-

"jangan membawa alasan bahwa ada kucing lucu yang mengganggu konsentrasimu saat memakai sepedaku, Jiminie" dan Seokjin sudah menyela membuat Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin segera menengadahkan wajahnya saat dia ingat sesuatu, "hyungie, bagaimana dengan sepedamu? Apa rusak parah?"

"tidak separah kakimu sekarang." Jawab Seokjin singkat dan membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, Seokjin yang sedang khawatir membuatnya jengkel.

"ei, berhentilah berkata seperti itu, Seokjin." Suara Taehyung menginstrupsi.

"hmm, kau tidak lihat bibir istri kita ini sudah seperti bebek." Sambung Jungkook.

Jimin dengan segera menyembunyikan bibirnya. Dia tidak terima dihina mirip bebek.

"jangan menggodaku! Kalian semua juga mirip hewan!" teriak Jimin jengkel. Sudah jengkel karena Seokjin yang khawatir berlebihan. Sekarang ditambah Jungkook yang menyamakannya dengan hewan.

Para suami yang mendengar bentakan Jimin hanya melongo. Wajah tampan mereka dibilang kaya hewan? Yang benar saja.

"setidaknya wajah kami lebih baik dari pada bebek." Sahut Namjoon dengan usil.

Jimin mengerutkan kening, dan bibirnya sudah hampir maju kalau saja dia tidak mengendalikan bibirnya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk buang muka.

Yoongi yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggendong Jimin dengan tiba-tiba membuat Jimin kaget.

"hari ini, aku akan menemanimu tidur." Kata Yoongi dengan santainya

"tapi aku tidak mengantuk." Jawab Jimin

"kalau begitu, temani aku tidur. Aku lelah, Jimin." kata Yoongi. Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"bukankah dia mengambil kesempatan?" tanya Namjoon pada mereka yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"biarkan. Lagipula, Yoongi belum pernah tidur dengannya." Jawab Hoseok

Seokjin memandang Hoseok, lalu ke Jungkook dan berakhir di Taehyung, "kalian bertiga juga pernah tidur dengan Jimin kan?"

Mereka mengangguk, "kalau begitu besok giliranku."

"lalu aku kapan?" tanya Namjoon

"pikirkan sendiri. Kau itu general manager, seharusnya kau bisa melihat peluang." Sahut Seokjin lalu meninggalkan para suami yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"mungkin dia lelah…" sahut Taehyung di tengah keheningan. Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang mendengar sahutan Taehyung hanya menoleh dan meningalkan Taehyung sendirian.

"kalian meninggalkanku?!" teriak Taehyung tidak percaya dan tidak ada yang menggubris Taehyung.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan Jimin di atas ranjang dan membenarkan posisi kaki Jimin dengan benar sebelum menyusul Jimin untuk merebahkan dirinya. Jimin hanya memandang Yoongi saat Yoongi mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"kau kedinginan, hyung?" tanya Jimin

"tidak." Jawab Yoongi dengan singkat

"lalu, kenapa kau memakai selimut?" tanya Jimin heran

"nyaman… aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa selimut, Jimin." jawab Suga

"kalau kupeluk? Apa kau akan melepaskan selimut ini?" tanya Jimin lagi. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya heran

"bilang saja kalau kau kepanasan." Sahut Yoongi lalu dengan segera melepaskan selimutnya dari tubuh Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahutan Yoongi. Ia menghadapkan badannya ke Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi, "ini jauh lebih nyaman untuk sekarang." Sahut Jimin

Yoongi tersenyum diam-diam dan mulai membalas pelukan Jimin. Ia telusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jimin dan sesekali memberikan kecupan kecil di leher Jimin.

"hentikan, hyung. Katanya mau tidur?" sahut Jimin

"ini juga mau tidur, Jiminie…" jawab Yoongi. Jimin sedikit manaikkan bahunya saat hembusan nafas Yoongi yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jimin bisa merasakan nafas Yoongi yang teratur menandakan bahwa Yoongi sudah tertidur. Jimin bergerak dengan pelan mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk menyusul Yoongi tidur.

Gerakan Jimin membuat Yoongi sedikit terusik dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jimin. Jimin terdiam merasakan pelukan Yoongi yang terasa nyaman dan familiar di tubuhnya. Rasa nyaman membuatnya juga ikut mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin mulai memejamkan mata sebelum Yoongi menggumamkan sesuatu, "saranghae…"

Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan Yoongi, "arrayo~" jawab Jimin sebelum menyusul Yoongi untuk tidur. Entah kenapa pelukan Yoongi bisa membuatnya mengantuk padahal tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

YO JMIN

Tidak terasa Jimin sudah tertidur cukup lama. Jimin menggeliat perlahan saat merasakan pinggangnya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Dengan perlahan ia buka matanya dan dia bisa melihat tangan Yoongi yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"hyung~" panggil Jimin pelan. Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang masih tenang dalam tidurnya walaupun sudah ia panggil.

"hyung…." Panggil Jimin lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit menggerakkan badan Yoongi.

Yoongi bergumam pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan,"waeyo?" tanya Yoongi

"ayo bangun, hyungie sudah terlalu banyak tidur." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum manis memunculkan eyesmile-nya yang begitu manis.

Yoongi yang diberi pemandangan seperti itu jadi ingin mencium Jimin, dan memang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya, melapaskan ciuman itu, lalu kembali menciumnya.

Wajah Jimin memerah karena perlakuan Yoongi padanya. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya.

"kenapa begitu malu, hm?" tanya Yoongi. Bisa Yoongi rasakan sebuah gelengan di dadanya.

"sudah, ayo bangun. Kau yang membangunkanku." Kata Yoongi

Jimin dengan segera duduk lalu membetulkan rambutnya. Yoongi bisa melihat tingkah Jimin yang entah kenapa sangat imut. Apapun yang dia lakukan akan tampak sangat manis di matanya. Oh, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ya, kurasa kau terlalu mencintainya….

"hyung, kau melihat apa?" tanya Jimin saat dirasanya Yoongi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu di badannya.

Yoongi tersentak, "ah, tidak. Ayo, kita keluar." Yoongi segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menggandeng tangan Jimin lalu mengajaknya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"selamat sore, Namjoonie hyung…" sapa Jimin saat melihat Namjoon sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil membuka laptopnya entah untuk mengerjakan apa.

"selamat sore juga, Minnie. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Namjoon

"nyenyak, hyung. Kau sudah mandi, hyung?" tanya Jimin balik saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang segar dan Jimin bisa menghirup aroma sabun dari tubuh Namjoon.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Hei, Yoongi. Mandi sana, jangan lupa bersihkan kamar mandi kalau sudah selesai." Kata Namjoon pada Yoongi yang masih setia menggandeng tangan Jimin.

"hmm, kau jaga Jimin. Jahitan di kakinya masih basah." Kata Yoongi sebelum mendudukkan Jimin di sofa sebelah Namjoon

"aku mengerti." Jawab Namjoon datar.

Yoongi mencibir sebentar hingga akhirnya dia pergi untuk mandi. Jimin jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Namjoon.

"hyungie, apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanyanya

"hmm, coba kau tebak apa yang kukerjakan." Jawab Namjoon semakin membuat Jimin penasaran.

"kalau aku tau mungkin aku tidak bertanya, hyungie." Jawab Jimin

"lihatlah…" kata Namjoon

Jimin melihat layar laptop Namjoon dan langsung terpukau, "ini bangunan milik siapa, hyung?"

"hahaha, ini adalah salah satu design untuk pembukaan cabang hotel kami, Jimin. bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Namjoon

"menurutku…. Ini sudah sangat bagus, hyung." Jawab Jimin apa adanya membuat Namjoon terkekeh perlahan.

Jimin bergerak mengganti posisi duduknya. Entah karena dia yang terlalu _hyper_ atau dia ceroboh atau gabungan keduanya, kaki Jimin terantuk kaki meja tepat di jahitannya membuat Jimin meringis menahan nyeri.

Desisan Jimin mengalihkaan fokus Namjoon dari laptopnya ke Jimin, "kenapa, Jimin? Kenapa kau kesakitan?" tanya Namjoon

"kakiku terantuk meja, hyung." Jawab Jimin jujur. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa bohong kalau sudah kesakitan seperti ini?

"sini biar kulihat?" Namjoon memundurkan tubuhnya dan menarik kaki Jimin dengan lembut menuju pangkuannya. Ia lihat kaki Jimin denagn teliti.

"nyeri sekali?" tanya Namjoon pada Jimin yang dibalas dengan antukan kepala Jimin.

" _you know what the best part is?_ " tanya Namjoon membuat Jimin harus memproses pertanyaan Namjoon lebih lama, karena _-hell_ Jimin orang Korea dan dia tidak terlalu bagus berbahasa Inggris.

"apa, hyung?"

"jahitanmu tidak terbuka tapi akan nyeri untuk beberapa saat. Jahitanmu masih basah, biar hyung mintakan obat pereda nyeri." Namjoon sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya tapi tangan Jimin menahan Namjoon untuk pergi.

"tidak perlu, hyung. " kata Jimin

"kau kesakitan seperti itu dan kau tidak mau obat pereda nyeri?" tanya Namjoon heran

"duduklah, hyung." Kata Jimin

"Ji-" belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan perkataannya sebelum Jimin mengeluarkan _aegyo_ luar biasanya dan menatap Namjoon tepat di matanya. Cobaan yang begitu berat, Namjoon?

"baiklah baiklah. Tapi kalau kamu kesakitan jangan salahkan aku." Kata Namjoon

Jimin tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya membuat Namjoon heran, "apa?" tanya Namjoon tidak paham

"peluk, hyung."jawab Jimin dan Namjoon sukses melongo.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak ada respon dari Namjoon, "hyung… peluk. Sakit."

Namjoon tersentak dan segera memeluk Jimin dengan lembut. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau Jimin yang sakit adalah Jimin yang manja.

Jimin menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Namjoon dan menghisap aroma tubuh Namjoon yang sangat khas. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering bekerja di hotel berbintang, jadi wangi berkelas khas hotel seakan-akan sudah menyatu dengan tubuh Namjoon. Oh, Jimin sangat suka aroma ini.

"kau suka dengan leherku, hmmm?" tanya Namjoon pada Jimin. Jimin segera menjuhkan wajahnya dari leher Namjoon.

"kau tidak nyaman, hyung?" tanya Jimin balik. Namjoon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin lalu mengangkat Jimin hingga Jimin bisa duduk dipangkuannya.

"apa jawabanmu jika kau memiliki seorang istri yang sangat manis dan sangat sangat manja, menanyakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau tanyakan?" tanya Namjoon

"hmmm… mungkin aku dengan sukarela meminjamkan leherku, hyung." Jawab Jimin

"maka itulah jawabanku, Minie. Tidak mungkin aku merasa tidak nyaman jika istriku memelukku seperti ini." Kata Namjoon dan mengecup pelan pipi gembil Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Namjoon dan kembali memeluk Namjoon. Mungkin leher Namjoon akan menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Jimin untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"ehem" seseorang berdehem, mengusik kegiatan Namjoon dan Jimin. Namjoon melihat orang tersebut dan tersenyum kasual kepadanya.

"sore,Seokjin." Sapa Namjoon

"sore juga, Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan memutarkan badannya dengan pelan karena rasa nyeri dikakinya yang belum reda.

"selamat sore, Jin hyung~" sapa Jimin diiringi dengan senyuman.

"sore, Jiminie…" sapa Seokjin balik.

Seokjin menghampiri Jimin lalu dengan pelan melihat kaki Jimin, "apa masih sakit?"

"di-" perkataan Namjoon terpotong oleh ucapa Jimin

"tidak kok, hyung. Jimin sudah baik-baik saja." Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat Jimin mengatakannya dengan cengiran yang entah mengapa membuat Seokjin merasa bahwa dia berbohong.

"kau kesakitan, benar?" tanya Seokjin

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai jujur kalau sebenarnya kakinya terantuk meja. Seokjin menghela nafas, dan mengambilkan Jimin salep pereda nyeri.

" _see?_ Kau tidak bisa membohongi Seokjin. Dia seorang dokter dan dia memiliki _instinct_ yang tajam." Kata Namjoon membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namjoon yang melihat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Jimin. jimin yang kagetpun melebarkan matanya dan sedikit membuka bibirnya.

Namjoon memperdalam ciumannya membuat Jimin yang awalnya kaget menjadi menikmati ciuman mendadak yang diberikan Namjoon.

"permisi, apa saya mengganggu?" tanya Seokjin yang baru saja mengambilkan Jimin salep.

Namjoon dan Jimin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling membuang mereka. Seokjin menghela nafas, "kau mendahuluiku, Namjoon."

"Maaf. Lain kali kau pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama." Sahut Namjoon

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin dan Namjoon. Tampaknya dia tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

Seokjin berdehem sebentar, "kemarikan kakimu. Biar kukasih salep. Aku tau kau benci obat minum. Jadi, kuberikan salep. Memang efeknya cuma sebentar, tapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada tidak sama sekali."

Jimin mengangguk menurut dan segera mengarahkan kakinya ke pangkuan Seokjin, "pelan-pelan ya, hyung."

Seokjin membuka perban di kaki Jimin dan mulai mengoleskan salep tersebut dengan telaten.

"lain kali, kalau memang sakit, bilang saja padaku. Aku mengenalmu, Jiminah. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya." Kata Seokjin tiba-tiba

Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan bersalah. Padahal dia melakukan hal itu supaya Seokjin tidak khawatir terhadapnya.

"kalau kau berpikir dengan kau tidak jujur padaku bisa membuat rasa khawatirku berkurang, maka kau salah. Lebih baik kau jujur sehingga aku bisa lebih cepat bergerak." Kata Seokjin seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Jimin.

"apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang, Jin Hyung?" tanya Jimin heran

"apa aku membaca pikiranmu barusan?" tanya Seokjin balik dan Jimin mengangguk. Seokjin tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Jimin yang menggemaskan.

"sudah…" sahut Seokjin menyelesaikan kegiatan 'mengoleskan salep.'

.

.

.

"hyung~" setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Jimin kembali berbicara.

"ya?" sahut Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan

"eunggg… bagaimana caraku mandi?" tanya Jimin dengan polosnya

"kau bisa mandi tanpa harus mengenai lukanya kan, Jimin. Apa kau tidak bisa?" tanya Seokjin

Jimin menggeleng, "tidak bisa, hyung. Bisa kau mandikan Jimin, hyung?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon membeku.

MEMANDIKAN JIMIN = MELIHAT JIMIN TELANJANG.

Jangan tanya, itu tentu merupakan sebuah anugrah, tapi juga menjadi bencana. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Jika tidak memandikan Jimin, bisa jadi jahitan di kaki Jimin terkena air lalu infeksi. Tapi kalau memandikan Jimin, bisa-bisa dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya menunggu respon Seokjin atau Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin masih saling lirik, Jimin yang sudah tidak sabar mulai menghampiri Seokjin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seokjin hyung~ Hyung saja yang membantu Jimin mandi…" kata Jimin seperti petir di siang bolong bagi Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung dan dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju untuk memandikan Jimin.

"Jimin, cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah selesai mandi." Sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba

Seokjin membuka mulutnya tidak menyangka, bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat tubuh Jimin lebih awal.

Jimin menggandeng tangan Seokjin, "ayo, hyung."

"kau… kau masuklah kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Biar kuambilkan handukmu. Yoongi, bisa kau tuntun Jimin?" tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi.

Seokjin menyerahkan tangan Jimin ke Yoongi dan Yoongi mulai menuntun Jimin menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin sudah bertelanjang dada. Awalnya dia mau melepaskan celananya, hanya saja jahitan di kakinya membuatnya kesulitan untuk melepas celananya. Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu Seokjin datang dan membantunya melepaskan celananya.

"Jimin?" Seokjin datang sambil membawa 2 handuk, handuk Jimin dan handuknya sendiri.

"ah, hyung. Bisa kau bantu aku? Aku kesulitan melepaskan celanaku…" kata Jimin meminta tolong

' _Oh, berkahmu melimpah hari ini, Kim Seokjin. Mimpi apa kau semalam?' jerit hati Seokjin_

Seokjin menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Di otaknya dia beranggapan bahwa Jimin adalah pasiennya, tapi hati dan jiwanya mengatakan bahwa Jimin adalah istrinya.

Diotaknya dia berpikir bahwa dia harus bisa bersikap professional layaknya seorang dokter pada umumnya, tapi hati dan jiwanya seakan-akan haus akan tubuh istrinya.

Seokjin menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di sisi _bathup_ dan mulai melepaskan celana Jimin. Pandangan mata Jimin sempat bertabrakkan dengan pandangan mata Seokjin membuat pipi Jimin tanpa sadar memerah.

"Jimin, tampar aku kalau tiba-tiba aku lepas kendali. Mengerti?" kata Seokjin.

"untuk apa aku menamparmu?" tanya Jimin

"aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Jimin. Apabila aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku, tampar aku dengan keras. Aku tidak masalah." Jawab Seokjin

"kau suamiku kan, hyung? Untuk apa aku menamparmu, jika memang itulah salah satu tugasku sebagai istrimu?" tanya Jimin lagi. Seokjin tercengang mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"memang benar kau adalah istriku, Jimin. Tapi itu semua ada dikehidupanku sebelumnya. Kau yang ada di sini adalah bagian dari hidupku yang harus kulindungi. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, karena bukan hanya aku yang memilikimu tapi juga Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook." Jawab Seokjin

Jimin menunduk mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya. Tapi Jimin menepis rasa itu jauh-jauh.

Jimin mengangguk mendengarkan jawaban dari Seokjin, "kau adalah seseorang yang baik, hyung. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tidak heran aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan kalian." senyum Jimin

"tentu saja kami adalah orang yang baik. Orang-orang di sekitarmu pasti tidak akan rela kau berdekatan dengan orang jahat, Jiminie…" sahut Seokjin sambil mencubit pipi gembil nan mulus milik Jimin

"kalau begitu, biar aku mandi tapi tetap menggunakan boxerku, hyung." Kata Jimin tiba-tiba menyadarkan Seokjin dari tugasnya untuk memandikan Jimin.

"ah, itu ide bagus." Sahut Seokjin. Ternyata otak pintarnya tidak berfungsi apabila sudah berdekatan dengan Jimin.

.

"Jimin-ah, besok atau paling tidak besok lusa, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit tempat hyung kerja?" tanya Seokjin

"ha? Untuk apa, hyung?" tanya Jimin

"untuk mengecek lukamu, sekalian memperkenalkanmu dengan tangan kananku di rumah sakit." Jawab Seokjin

"memang dia kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jimin

"dia mungkin bisa membantumu, jika kau sakit atau anggota di rumah ini sakit." Jawab Seokjin lagi

Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengarkan jawaban Seokjin dan masih menikmati basuhan tangan Seokjin dipunggungnya

Jimin tiba-tiba termenung. Seokjin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin yang tiba-tiba segera bertanya, "kau kenapa, hm?"

"hyung, kalian bilang bahwa satu-satunya cara agar aku dan kalian bisa kembali adalah aku harus bisa mencintai kalian?" tanya Jimin

"ya, dana pa kau mau menanyakan hal yang sama seperti dulu?" tanya Seokjin balik kepada Jimin dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jimin

"tidak. Hanya saja, apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata aku tidak mencintai kalian tapi justru mencintai orang lain?" tanya Jimin membuat Seokjin terdiam

"aku- aku juga tidak tau, Jimin. dan mungkin kita semua tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti jika akhirnya kau berakhir mencintai orang lain." Jawab Seokjin. Seokjin mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh Jimin.

"aku takut, hyung." Jimin menoleh menatap Seokjin dalam-dalam

"apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Seokjin dengan halus, karena dia tau di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia juga merasakan rasa takut yang dialami Jimin.

"aku takut jika suatu saat nanti, aku tidak bisa membuat kalian bahagia, hyung." Jawab Jimin. Seokjin memandang Jimin lalu dengan pelan merengkuh tubuh Jimin

"kau tau apa yang kutakutkan?" tanya Seokjin kepada Jimin. Jimin mendongak menatap Seokjin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku takut, jika kau tidak bisa terlepas dari kungkungan ini, Jimin. aku takut jika kau tidak bisa bahagia. Aku takut jika kau akan terus tenggelam dalam rasa sakitmu. Itu yang aku takutkan." Jawab Seokjin

Jimin terdiam mendengar jawaban Seokjin yang entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis.

"apakah kalian juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama?" tanya Jimin

"ya. Kita semua mempunyai ketakutan yang sama." Jawab Seokjin sambil mengelus kepala Jimin

"kita hadapi rasa takut ini bersama-sama. Mengerti?" lanjut Seokjin dan Jimin mengangguk

"baiklah, sekarang mari pakai baju gantimu." Kata Seokjin sambil melilitkan handuk ke badan Jimin

.

.

.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba

"ah, hyungie. Kau membuatku kaget." Jawab Jimin yang terperanjat

"aku memandikan Jimin sambil bercerita." Jawab Seokjin singkat

Jungkook menatap Seokjin curiga, "yakin hanya bercerita?"

"oh, tentu tidak. Aku di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan tubuh istriku. Kenapa?" jawab Seokjin saat melihat Jungkook membuka mulut.

"kau- besok biar aku yang memandikan Jimin." kata Jungkook tiba-tiba

"tidak mau." Jawab Jimin tiba-tiba

"apa? Kenapa?!" jawab Jungkook sedikit tidak terima

"karena hanya Jin hyung yang boleh memandikan Jimin." ucap Jimin sambil sedikit meledek Jungkook. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk hiburan sore ini.

"Jiminie… bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada suamimu?" tanya Jungkook

"karena kau mesuuuuum~~" Jimin menjawabnya dengan nada _sing a song_ yang dibuat-buat.

"kau kira Seokjin tidak mesum?" tanya Jungkook masih tidak terima

"setidaknya aku sudah melihat banyak tubuh telanjang daripada kau, Jungkook. Jadi aku bisa mengendalikan diriku dengan baik." Seokjin mengikuti jejak Jimin untuk mengerjai Jungkook

"wah, kalian-"

"sudah-sudah. Begini saja, Jungkookie, bisakah kau membantuku untuk membopongku ke kamar?" tanya Jimin

"oh, dengan senang hati~" jawab Jungkook tanpa babibu.

.

.

..

…

~Tbc~

Yo_JMin

Anyeonghaseyo lagi, bagi kalian yang sudah berhasil membaca cerita super ga jelas ini sampai TBC muncul lagi~~

Wkwkwkwkwkw

Jadi, disini saya akan mulai curhat.

Seperti apa yang saya katakan sebelumnya, bahwa saya akan melanjutkan story ini

Jika ada waktu luang.

Dan JAJAJAN! Saya bisa update.

Tapi meskipun begitu, pasti banyak diantara kalian yang sudah tidak minat membaca FF ini.

/lupakan/

Tapi tetap bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chap ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Karena orang yang membuat FF ini ga jelas, maka FFnya juga tambah ga jelas

Jadi, meskipun saya sudah tidak terlalu aktif, saya berharap masih ada yang review. Huks

*lope-lope eyes*

So~

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~

Segala kritik dan saran serta komentar akan diterima dengan lapangan terbuka *plakk*

Lapang dada maskudnya

Bubaaay~~

.


End file.
